The Good Girl
by MovieGummyBear
Summary: Based on Dirty Dancing : Brooke goes to a summer camp with her family. She starts to fall for a worker there that is quite the bad boy.Brucas and some naley but not much.AN
1. Chapter 1

**I was 17 going to be 18 when we went to a family Summer Camp **.**It was the summer that I will always remember . The summer where I fell in love with a outsider who taught me to be whoever I wanted to be. That was 10 years ago and I can still smell the pine trees , river water and I could still hear the music and people having fun dancing .**

**The summer place you could do a whole bunch of things like art class, volleyball and croquet, Ping-Pong ,softball, dance lessons, a lake to swim at . This place was mostly for the wealthy people , you know the people who are rich . I guess you can say my father had a lot of money and my mother didn't work , she would stay home and do whatever . My sister Haley was a year younger than me she look up to me a lot but was her own person , she would always try to impress boys , I didn't know why, she was a great girl but the guys she always fall for were losers and she didn't stay with them long . As for me everyone called me Brooklyn which I hated I just prefer Brooke , lets say I never really dated .I was always to busy trying to impress my father, being his prefect angel you could never disappoint him and I never did . I was look at as this perfect person , but deep down I wasn't I felt like there was a rebel inside of me but I would never let that out . I was the good girl ….**

I was 17 going to be 18 soon .my father was good friends with the owner at the summer camp so we decided to visit and stay there for 3 mouths so basically the whole summer . The car ride to the place was dreadful , and boring .Listening to my father sing was the worst thing ever but finally we got there . I could tell Haley was excited she brought ten pairs of shoes and who knows how many dresses .I could tell she wanted to really impress the boys here , that's all she talk about .

"Well girls where here" my father said cheerfully I just slump down in my seat , this summer is going to suck . We got out of the car and before you knew Haley spotted a boy , he was tall and had some what curly hair . He was walking towards us with the owner who was my dad's friend .

"Jack it's good to see you" Max who is the owner gave my father a pat on the back

"Max this place looks great"

"It took you long enough to get up here now your never going to want to leave" Both men laugh .To me I couldn't figure out why they were laughing nothing was funny .

"Are these your girls"

"Yes this is Haley and Brooklyn" again with the name I hated when they did that, why couldn't they simply say Brooke . I smiled and shook the owners hand and Haley did the same

"Beautiful girls, I bet they make the boys drool" Max compliment

"They sure do" My father said with a Confidence. Haley was flirting with the boy he was getting our bags out , he kept looking at her with a flirtatious smile , I was laughing inside . I look at my mother who look bored .she was putting make up on .

"I kept the best cabin for you and your beautiful family , Jake take their bags to their cabin"

"Sure boss" Jake said happily

"Let me show you to your cabin" We started following Max the owner to our rooms, as we were walking, we saw a motorcycle pull up, the guy took off his hamlet his hair was shave and he had jeans on and was wearing leather jacket with a white shirt under it , he had that bad boy image . The owner gave him a nod and the guy did the same, my family stop looking at him but I didn't as we continued along walking he took a notice that I was looking and gave me a smirk I stop looking at him and walk a little faster to catch up with my family .

Later on the day my family and I split and we all went our separate ways , we had to dress nice because we were going to meet at dinner where there was going to be a special dance show , I was wearing a Halter Dress it was simple and plain , I had my hair down but It was slight curly . I look around the place it was nice , seeing a lot of people together having fun , that made me feel lonely because I didn't have any friends . It was time to go to the dinner place so I went there I saw my family and sat with them , I could still see Haley flirting with that same boy earlier I think his name was Jake he was across the room . He was wearing a nicer outfit now then what he was wearing earlier, he went to the middle of the floor where there was a dance floor music started up , and he started dancing out of no where a beautiful women with red hair and a dress to die for came out and started dancing with him . Another guy came out he was tall and had short brown hair , I look at my sister and all her interest in Jake disappear as all her interest went to the new guy , I tell ya I wanted to laugh so hard right in that minute . A brunette women came out and dance with him and then two more people came out it was a blonde hair women and the guy on the motorcycle from earlier , he look different , he didn't have that edged look , but you can still see he had the attitude of the bad boy . The dance was over and everyone in the room was blown away by their performance , the dancers started to get people from the tables to dance with them

"Brooke wouldn't it be great if that boy ask me to dance" My sister was the only one who called me Brooke that one of the reason why I loved her so dearly

"Which one , you keep changing your mind what boy you want"

" I can't help it if I like a lot of hot guys" I simply laugh . I caught the eye of the guy from earlier he was socializing with people he glace over at me as he was talking to the other people still , I look down at my food trying to avoid his eyes on me, then I look back and saw him coming towards are table I look back down and started to get nervous for some reason

"Hi everyone did you enjoy the performance" you could tell it was fake , his act , he probably couldn't care less about what we think but obviously it was his job

"Oh it was so lovely I wish I dance like that" my mother brag

"How long have you been dancing for son" my father ask

"Um about 6 or 7 years"

"Wow no wonder why your so good" my father seem pleased with his dancing . The guy look over am my sister and I

"Are these your daughters"

"They sure are"

"There stunningly beautiful" he kept looking at me as I tried to avoid his eyes

"Would any of you ladies care to dance"

"Well girl if you don't mind If I dance with him first do you" my mother always wanted to do things first and she always got her way .

"No mom we don't mind and ah what's your name?" my sister ask

"Oh I incredibly sorry it's Lucas Scott"

"Do you see that guy right there" my sister point to her crush

"Yeah he's my brother Nathan Scott "

" Really" my sister eyes light up" You think I could get a dance with him?" Lucas laugh

"Yes im pretty sure I can get you to dance with him come on" he went to my mother chair and help her get out of her seat and then he went to Haley's and they walk off

"Don't worry sweetheart will get you a dance" my father said

"No it's ok I can't dance"

"Everyone can dance"

"Yeah your right I just don' feel like dancing" I added quickly

I watch my sister and my mom dance with the men , but I couldn't help but stare at Lucas I found him somewhat attracted , don't get me wrong he was really hot but I don't normally get goose bumps when I look a guy except him .my mother and sister came back and the dancers got together with there partners and started dancing again

"Brooke oh my gosh he was so sweet and adorable"

"Haley that's there job to be sweet and friendly"

"Way to crush a girl Brooke"

"Sorry hales"

The next day was interning my mom , Haley and I went to take dance lessons. After last night my mom just felt completely in love with dancing . When we were there I notice the blonde hair girl and the red hair girl , they were the dancers from last night . They were teaching us steps , not any particular steps , they weren't the sexy steps like they did last night , for the reason I came up with is maybe because there was a lot of people who were in there 50's & 60's and up. Taking these dance lessons . The guy Nathan Scott came in and went to the red hair girl and gave her a quick kiss on the lips , I look at my sister who looked crush , I could tell she didn't want to do dance lessons anymore . Nathan help people with there steps as Haley and I just sat down and watch our mom take lessons she didn't care if we did them or not . Nathan came up to us

"Need help with your steps" Haley didn't answer so I spoke up

"No thanks we're not really into this"

"No kidding I wouldn't be either , this is mostly for ..well you know the older people, we can set you guys up with real moves"

"Ah I don't know"

"What about you" Nathan ask Haley "You seem to really like dancing yesterday" she didn't speak "Haley" I was trying to loosen her up , she spoke "that was yesterday"

"Well if you guys change your mind let me know and I'll hook you up" with that Nathan walk away and I look at my sister

"Why don't you go back on crushing on that one guy , what's his name Jake"

"I will don't worry" Haley said I could tell she was mad she hated not getting her way. After we left the dance lesson the rest of the day was boring , and soon before you know it , it was dinner time. We went to the same place again I heard there was going to be dancing again . We sat at a table that was by the dance floor ,so we got a good seat , well that 's what my mother kept telling us. The food was ok ,it was stuff that I couldn't pronounce , I always prefer something more simply to eat like a hamburger but I hardly eat those , I think I only get to eat a hamburger once a year and if I am lucky two . The music began and 4 girls step out , they were the same ones from yesterday . At the other side of the dance floor the same 4 guys from yesterday step and they went to there partner and they dance .More dancer came out and did salsa dancing . They stop dancing after two songs and then they went to table to socialized with guest . Nathan came over to our table

"How is everyone" my mother was the first to speak

"Aw I love your salsa dancing , will you be teaching lesson on that?"

"Yes we certainly do" Nathan smiled at Haley and she look away

"Well if you don't mind girls--"

"Yes mother you can go first" Haley snap . My mother smiled and Nathan help her get out of her seat and walk her over to the dance floor , the red hair girl came over to our table "hi"

"Well hi there" my father said happily

"My name is Rachel do you care to dance" she ask my father , he look at us and smiled and we smiled back

" I will be delighted" my father went to the dance floor with Rachel and now it was just Haley and I at the table however then a guy came up to our table who wasn't a dancer , he was scruffy looking and had blonde hair

"Hi im Chris Keller would you care to dance" he ask Haley , and she look at me

"I know I am not one of these great dancers but I would really like to dance with you" Haley smiled " I would love too , Brooke are you going to be ok by yourself ?"

"I'll be fine" with that Haley left the table and I was alone .I look around the room and I caught Lucas staring at me , I kept on looking back at him finally he turn his attention back to the other guest . I stop looking at him and look at my sister flirt with the guy , it was always funny to see her flirt. "Care to dance" I look up and see Lucas right in front of me

"No thanks"

" You haven't dance since you been up here"

" Im not much of a dancer"

"That's fine , when your with me you will look like one" I laugh and then cover my mouth , he gave me a weird expression "sorry "

" that's fine" "how about that dance" he ask charming

"It was nice of you to ask me but I just prefer to watch"

"Alright I'll always save you a dance then , enjoy the rest of the night" he walk away , I had a feeling he never been turn down before . After dinner we went back to our cabin I ask my father if I could look around , he didn't want me to because it was dark but then I convince him to let Haley come with and I told him this was a family place which was a safe place . Haley and I walk around we went to the dinner place again and stand outside the door listening to Max the owner complaining to the staff workers . " I shouldn't have to remind you. This is a family place , don't let them find where you hang out and do that sexual dance , got it" they staff shook there heads , I saw all the dancers, waiters , trainers, etc. "Show the goddamn daughters a good time and ladies show the sons the same thing, we don't want their kids to complain to there parents about leaving understand" Haley and I left to explore more . We came to this bridge that led up to wood building , we could hear music booming , we saw a sign that say staff only but we continued walking towards the music "Hey what are you doing here" we turn around and see a guy who wasn't that tall at all , he was skinny

" What's up there?" my sister ask looking up at the building

" Nothing , no guest allowed" He said in a panic

"Come on we wont tell" I ask , I was curious what was up there

" Can you guys keep a secret" he ask hoping

"Yeah I can but I don't know if Brooklyn can"

" I can keep a secret Haley" I snap

"Alright follow me by the way im Mouth"

" I'm Haley and this is my sister Brooklyn" we walk closer and closer to the place the music got louder and louder .

"You guys can't tell anyone because your parents would kill you. Max would kill me." He open the door to the place and we walk in , everyone was dancing but it wasn't the dancing that you saw at the dinner hall room , this dancer was sexy, rough , and dirtier . I saw the dancers there , they were hanging out but then they spotted us.

…………..

_Nathan look over at the door and about choke on his drink " why the hell did mouth bring guest here" Lucas look over at the door and saw the two girls and mouth " shit were gonna get in trouble ,max was just telling us about guest finding this place" Lucas pick up a shot and drink it " ok boys put on your charm" _

……………

Nathan , Jake and Lucas were walking over to us ."Mouth , who do you got here" Lucas said

"This is Brooklyn and Haley"

"Are you girls lost" Lucas ask with a attitude but with innocent . Haley was the first to speak

"No "

"Well you can't be here" Lucas said and then he look at me , the look was different it wasn't like other times where it seem like he was interested in me , this time it seem like he wanted us to get the hell out of there. Nathan took Lucas aside to speak to him but I could still hear.

"Lucas just let them stay , I see them around a lot so far and they seem like pretty cool girls, I don't think they will tell" right then the girl Rachel and the blonde hair girl who I haven't catch her name yet .

"What's going on" Rachel ask as she was touching Nathan's waist , the blonde hair girl went to Lucas at put her arms around his neck

"What are guest coming in here , you want to get fired" she said , I felt jealous for some reason I guess you can say I had a crush on Lucas

"It's fine they can stay , but they wont be staying for long since they can't dance like us" Lucas said and he walk away with his hand on the blonde hair girl butt .

"Haley lets go we don't fit in here and plus dad is going to get worry soon"

"Im going to stay"

"What ?" " What if dad is still up and ask where you are" I ask

"Tell him I met a friend" I left and Haley stayed , I went back to our cabin and my parents were asleep , I laid down on my bed wondering what Haley was doing and why I couldn't be like her slowly I drift off to sleep .

a/n **this place is not in tree hill just to let you know , it takes place where like dirty dancing took place. Oh yeah if it help you picture Lucas more , he looks like and sort of dresses like the character in house of wax . Hope you review thanks **


	2. I know what’s going on

**I know what's going on**

My family and I were having breakfast , it was just Haley and I at the table because my parents were socializing with other people.

"Well what did you do last night when I left?" I ask my sister , I was curious what she did .

"Stayed and watch them dance and I became good friends with mouth . He's a sweet guy"

"So is he your new boy toy" I ask laughing

" No just a friend" I was surprise when my sister said that usually she's never friends with boys .

" I am going to that place again with him , you can come if you want"

" I don't know maybe" I kind of wanted to go to see them dance , it was a interesting dancing I never seen before , I kind of wanted to learn it but I probably wouldn't . After breakfast I look around on my own , as I was walking I saw Lucas working on his motorcycle , he got up from the ground and wipe his face with a rag and then he look around , he spotted me walking and staring at him , I look away and walked faster .I came up to a event board , and there were stands and people , a young lady came up to me and handed me a paper about a dance competition . I look at the paper hard , for some reason I wanted to join the competition but I didn't know how to dance .

"Joining the dance competition" I look behind me , it was Lucas , he smirk at me .

"Are guest allowed to join?"

"Anyone can join , but you can't expect to win"

"Why is that?" . He gave me a evil grin

"That dance competition is like what you saw last night" I swallowed hard

"You mean that rough , sexual dance"

" Most people like to call it dirty dancing" he said then he spoke again this time he was more rude saying " What are you doing around this areas it's for workers only and plus I didn't even know why that chick gave you that paper , she must not known you were a guest"

I gave him attitude " Sorry I must not have seen the sign" I walk away from him , I could tell he was laughing at me but I didn't care he was a rude jerk .

It was night time so we went to the dinner hall ,I was getting tired of coming here and seeing people dance but today I heard no one was dancing , there was going to be a magic show which I thought was lame.

"Sweetheart how was your day" my father ask me . I couldn't lie to him , I didn't want to stay here and I could tell Haley wasn't enjoying her time even if she had a friend here.

"I don't know dad , this place doesn't really interest me" Just then max came up to see how everything was " Hey jack , how is everything?" Max ask cheerfully

" Fine , the food is great" my father said

" I have the best cooks around ." both men laugh . Haley nudge me , she wanted me to go up with her to get dessert

" Dad Brooklyn and I are going to get some food ok"

"Ok" my dad said not paying attention to us .we got up and left the table

……………………..

"How do your girls like it so far" Max ask with a smile

"Oh I don't know you know there teenagers , Haley seems ok with this place but Brooklyn doesn't seem to be enjoying herself here"

The girl's mother spoke "The girls just need time to get use to this place usually Brooklyn is doing a project or something to keep her busy during the summers"

" Well don't you both worry , I bet the girls just need time like you said Miss. Davis , that how the kids are when they come here and then when it's time to leave you can't get them too" the three grown up laughed

…………………..

My sister and I look over at our table

" Ah is it me or does it always look like mom is hitting on someone" I just smiled at Haley , I knew my mother would never cheat on our dad because I knew my parents were in love or so I thought

"She not flirting Haley" I said defending our mom

" If you say so , she flirted with the two dancer guys" Haley said snobby

"She's not"

" She was too"

"She was not"

"She was too"

" Ok fine you win lets drop it" I said finally defeated

" ha ha ha I win" she cheered I smirk at what Haley said

" You always get what you want"

" yup about everything" she said proudly

" Your just like mom" my sister mouth drop and I walk over back to our table , I knew my sister hated that fact she was like our mother , Haley just didn't get along with her well .Haley came back to the table I knew I had upset her and I didn't mean to but it was true that she was sort of like our mother . The lights when dim and the show began to start.

……………………

Max was in the work area where the workers were , he had the dancers and other people who work for him here . They were all standing in a line listening to him complain once again.

" Your jobs are to keep the guest happy , and so far you guys haven't been doing a great job doing it . So what do I want you to do is , do anything as possible to keep my guest happy , I don't care what you have to do to do it . Just do it!. Now get back to work now!" everyone started to break away " Lucas, Nathan , Jake come here"

"Great what does he want" Lucas said . The boys went to him

" I have a very special family here that I am friends with and they are also one of the richest here , one of their daughters isn't enjoying there time here , so I want you guys to make sure she does , the other daughter too , she ok with this place but not to happy to stay , walk with me here" they follow him as he talks to him "Now I don't care what you do , but make sure the daughters have a good time here , have a summer love with one of them or something but no sleeping around got it"

"sir" Nathan interrupted "Some of us are dating"

"What did I tell you Nathan , don't get your personal life interfere with your job" they got to the dinner hall. Lucas spoke up

"Which family is it" max pointed to the Davis's table

"Watch them 24/7" with that max walk away to talk to guest .

" Great those girls, well Nathan , I guess this will be fucking easy for you since that one girl is already pinning on you" Lucas said

" What are you talking about that brown hair girl ,you said is always staring at you and lets not forget that the girl you said that is pinning on me wasn't flirting with Jake because she was " Nathan said

"Well obviously she a slut" Lucas said .

Jake spoken up " Isn't Peyton one and your dating her"

" Hey were not dating" He rudely stated

" Yeah you are" said Jake

" Well kind of but we see other people, we just don't tell each other or see them with the other person" Nathan laugh and said "Dude you guys sleep with other guest"

"Why do you guys think im so good at my job and I am the best" Lucas said like he was god.

Jake spoke up " Man the girls fall for you cause your good looking and your charm you put on but damn if they knew who you really were they would think of you as trash"

"They know when I am trash when they see me with a new girl ok" All three boys laugh .

" Man we better get to work or max will kill us" Nathan said

" All right lets go" said Lucas

………………………………...

The magic show was over and I was really bored , I look at Haley who also look bored , the lights were bright and my sister got brighter ,when she saw that guy Chris . I couldn't believe she like that guy he look like such a loser , like all of her other men. I look around and caught Lucas staring at our table , I look at him strangely he just kept staring here . I was wondering if he was mad about earlier " Well girls time to go down by the lake there going to have dances there" My father said .I stop looking where Lucas was and paid attention to my father . We left the dinner hall and went by the lake. Everyone was dress nice , girls were wearing beautiful dresses , guys with tuxes . My mother and father dance and my sister and I watch . Nathan came up to us

" Hey girls" he went up to Haley and then he look back which I could see was Lucas " Would you like to dance ah"

"my name is Haley" She said snobby

"pretty name , I am--"

"Nathan I know , we met a couple of times" I could tell my sister was being stuck up to Nathan .

"Care to dance then Haley"

" Wont your girlfriend mind?" it seem like Nathan was shock and he didn't look like he know how to answer that .

" Girlfriend ? What girlfriend?" He laugh trying to play cool.

" Isn't the red hair girl your girlfriend? I mean you guys kiss at the dance lesson and then last night you guys seem together"

" You must be mistaken , she not my girlfriend" I could tell he was lying , just by the way he was acting , I knew what people like him were here for , sure he was here to put on a good show but his other job was to keep the guest happy . My sister gave in and accepted his dance and I was alone , I left the area and took a walk , I could tell someone was walking behind me because of the ground sound I turn around and wouldn't you know it , it was Lucas.

" You shouldn't be walking alone" he said

"Why are you following me?"

" My job is to make sure the guest don't go missing and what your about to do is what's gonna happen"

" look I know what your job is ok , so no need to impress me with your charm , your just a fake act I can tell" He seem amused .

"Really wow you must be smart then, since you're the first"

" yeah so don't worry about my family leaving because we wont ok so stop following me"

" Ok good , but ah I can't let you walk around here , if your parents see that your gone missing and I am supposed to watch you , max is going to kill me princess "

" like I care" whoa was I rude just now ?

"Do your parents know you act like this"

" None of you business"

" ok look here girlie im going to take you back and I don't care if I have to throw you over my shoulders to do it" He said angry

"Fine" I gave up I didn't want to but I did .

Later on the night I decided to go with Haley to that place again , I wanted to see how people dance . We walk in the same place again with Mouth , the music was loud and people were dirty dancing . We sat down by a window , mouth sat on the floor and we watch people dance to the song "Do You Love Me?" by The Contours . Just then Lucas, Nathan , Jake, and the girls came in everyone in the room yelled hey and it seem like the party was just getting started and when they arrive that when the party began .

"Do you dance like them" I ask mouth over the music

"No , I can't really dance ah I mostly help people to play golf or Ping-Pong" he said. we watch Lucas and his crew dance , I look at my sister to see her reaction to Nathan being with the Rachel the red hair girl was. Because obviously they were together , they were all up on each other dancing making out . My sister didn't seem to care or for once she wasn't showing her emotions .

" So have you girls met anyone here that you like"

" Why is it that you ask ? To make sure we will stay" I ask

" Well I was just wondering "

"Do you also have to make sure that guest stay happy"

"what do you mean" he ask looking scared

"Well you guys do whatever and then you have to make the guest happy mostly charm the ladies and flirt with them" I said

"Brooke what are you talking about" my sister ask

" ok look at Nathan here , this is really him but when he is working he is fake , charm the ladies maybe even flirt with them because that's how it is , cause rich people can be so blind epically the daughters"

"How do you know this" mouth ask

" Hello it's obvious that what's going on here , you can just tell , ok look were here and that's them right there as we see, they seem completely different when they are working"

"Your not like going to tell people and stuff are you" mouth ask worry

" no"

" wow Brooke I never seen you so … bam" my sister snap her fingers when she said bam , I just laugh

"What are you talking about?" I ask . My sister laugh .

"Who you got here mouth" it was Rachel , she look at us like we were a dieses or something .

" ah just friends"

"guest are most like it , you know the rules"

"they wont tell" mouth said innocently

I saw Nathan come up and put his arm around Rachel "What's wrong babe" he was about to give her a kiss but he recognized us " I mean Rachel" he drop his arms around her and tried to play cool , I try not to laugh at him , he was so caught . I look at Haley and she rolled her eyes , I think she knew everyone was an act because of what she saw and what I told her .

" Guest are not allowed Nathan you now that I know that and mouth knows that so what the hell are they doing here"

" Nathan come on Haley was here yesterday , they're not going to tell" mouth said sticking up for us Rachel rolled her eyes and left us

"It's fine they can stay , ah Haley you want to dance" Haley laugh and Nathan look at Haley strangely

" no it's ok you can go with your girlfriend"

" girlfriend , she not my--" my sister cut him off

" it's ok Nathan , I know what your trying to do and it's ok your secret safe with me , go with your girlfriend" just then Rachel came up with Lucas who was wearing a white mussel shirt and the blonde hair girl came up also .

" what the heck , do you guys have a problem with guest" my sister said , I look at Nathan and he sort of laugh at what Haley said

" oh look its you again" Lucas said , he look directly at me . He had a beer in his hand .

" you girls can't be here , house rules sorry"

" that's fine , I will just tell max about this" I said . The group laugh .

" and say what ? You're the one who must cant read signs that say guest are not allowed or only for workers" He said drunk and rudely

" fine then I will tell my parent I want to leave and what will max have to say about that , he might firer you cause you weren't doing your job " I said , I could hear my sister giggle . The blonde hair girl look piss at me . Lucas seem like he didn't know what to do , Nathan spoke up

"look lets just leave them alone , I don't think these girls are going to tell so lets just have a good time alright" Lucas took a sip of his beer , he look mad and without saying anything he walk away , everyone else did the same , but Nathan stayed

" you girl have to promise not to tell"

" as long as you guys let us stay, then we wont have a problem" I said , Nathan walk away and it was just the three of us again

"wow Brooke I never seen you like this , you tell it like it is" I burst out laughing .My sister was the only one who made me laugh all the time , she was my best friend but come to think of it , she was my only friend . I keep thinking about the dance competition , for some reason I wanted to join it , just to have fun and try something new.

" mouth do you know anyone who can teach me how to do these dances"

" just the people who are here"

" well who is the best dancer here"

" well um , it's Lucas Scott. You know the guy you told off"

**A/n -Hope you enjoy the chapter . Review please thanks **

**I would like to thank LiZ457 for reviewing cause you were the only one who did so far , thank you for your time to read my story lol.**


	3. Water splash

**a/n thank you for the reviews **

After what happen last night , I knew I couldn't ask Lucas to teach me to dance . I had to find someone else however I would have to do that later because my mother wanted to go to hair-raising wig show. Which we did , my sister and mother tried on wig but I didn't .There was Rachel and a brunette girl collecting money .Nathan came up and grab the box where the girls put the money and he started to head out .I decided to follow him. "Nathan" I called out he turn around and look at me " yeah can I help you" "yes you know the dancing you guys do , you know" I didn't know how to ask him and he look quite puzzled. " ok um do you know anyone to teach me how to dance like that" "like lessons" he ask " yeah" "well I don't I think there is any lessons because guest don't do that dancing and they don't know about that dancing" he said . I felt like there was no hope but I tried again " well can one of you teach me, I want to enter a dance competition" "what dance competition would that be" he ask me but then someone hit him "wait your not talking about entering the ones that are for mostly for the local people are you?" "I thought anyone can join" " well yeah anyone but this wont be on the main floor , max would have a field day about that and probably would close this place down" " I don't expect my parents to see this" "alright but I don't know who can teach you everyone works during the days , well sometimes I am off and other too but we been really busy . The only person I could think of is my brother , he doesn't work during the days" " you mean your brother Lucas" " im afraid so , I can ask him if you want" " no it's ok thanks anyways" I walk away at least I tried to do something .I went back over to my mother and sister . Haley came up to me she look bum out . "what's with the face" I ask her she just gave me a big wide smiled that I knew was fake " nothing just listening to mother telling people how hard her life is and how I am going to merry the riches guy around" " don't let her get to you" "that's easy for you to say , your perfect , you do everything right , you're the good girl" "hey no one perfect" my sister laugh and walk away she was jealous me , I knew that because she told me before .

----------------------------------------------

Lucas was working on his bike. Nathan came down the grass to get to Lucas. "Lucas" Lucas got up from the side of his bike . " hey Nathan what's up" " nothing just taking a break, how's your bike coming along" "not good , I need money real bad" " why don't you work during the day for max--" Lucas cut him off " im not working for that pile of shit during the day, it's bad enough I have to take orders from him , I don't need more" Nathan scratch his head thinking if he should tell Lucas or not " well today I was collecting money from that wig show and one of the Davis's girls ask me if someone could teach her how to do dance" Lucas laugh" what a joke , which girl" Nathan smiled wide " the one that's loves to stare at you" Nathan laugh " shut up Nathan" " she wants to join that dance competition" " yeah I saw her looking at the paper , this girl is a joke man" Lucas said " I think you should teach her" Lucas look at Nathan like you got to be kidding . Lucas shock his head no " come on Lucas , make a deal with her , like money or something" Lucas look at Nathan " I'll think about it"

----------------------------------------------------------

It was night time Haley and I went to the house barn or whatever it was called . And watch them dance . We decided to leave early , we went down the stairs and the bridged . We were on the dock walking we can see Rachel and the blonde hair girl walking our way . Rachel spoke "well lookie here didn't find what your looking for" as she was passing us she bump Haley , who fell in the water. My sister scream and the girls laughed and kept on walking " Haley are you ok" I ask sweetly .she was still in the water. It look like she was pouting " are you coming out " she just splash the water with her hands " agh I hate my life" " your life isn't that bad" " I know what your going to say Brooke , so don't bother. I should be thankful for my life which I don't want , I rather be poor" "Haley you have a good life ok people are in worse situations then you , like there are people who are starving , fighting for their lives , get treated badly" Haley spoke up " ok ! Enough I don't want to hear anymore , sorry if I got a good life" just then I saw from the side Lucas ,Nathan and Jake coming " are you going to help me out of the water Brooke" I look at her she look helpless in the water , I smiled at her , I saw the boys had stop walking and were looking at us " um i don't think so" "what Brooke come on you're the nice one help me my dress is heavy I can't get up" I gave up and grab her hand as I was going to help her out she was to heavy and I fell in. I could hear the boys laughing at us right now . I look at Haley who was laughing . "you know mom is going to kill us for getting these dresses wet" " Brooke come on so for once in your lifetime you will get In trouble" I didn't laugh , I hated to disappointed people and I hated people mad at me . I look at the dock and the boys were staring at us " need some help" Nathan ask us " geez that would be nice , since your girlfriend was the one who bump me into the water" Haley snap Haley swim over to the dock so Nathan could help her out , Lucas was looking at me , Jake left and kept on walking . I look at Lucas and he seem mad , he took one last look at Haley and Nathan took a sip of his beer and walk off . I went by the dock and Nathan help me out " thanks" I said

" sorry um--" " it's Haley" " yeah Haley im sorry I will talk to Rachel about this" Haley snap back " well you better , your glad im not telling the owner how you guys disrespect guest around here" my sister walk off and Nathan was still staring at her leaving I spoke up " well thanks again" and I left to catch up with my sister . When we got back to our cabin my mother was mortified on what happen to our dresses. She didn't care what happen to us . My father ask what happen I was about to tell the truth but Haley spoke up and came up with a lie . I hated lying to people , it cause to much problems . The next day my mother , sister and I went to a cooking class that was taken place outside . I saw Lucas there he was helping out a girl who was my age , you can tell he was charming her. The blonde hair girl who also dance was there I still haven't catch her name , I saw her staring at Lucas and the girl , she look jealous . Jake was also there helping . Just then Chris Keller took a seat next to Haley .I saw my sister grin , he was checking her out and I felt sick to my stomach my sister was worth more and I couldn't see her with this guy . The blonde hair girl came up to Chris " can I help you" he answer back all cocky " the question is can i help you" the girl blushed and Haley was getting mad " my name is Peyton" she reach out her hand to shake Chris's then she look back at Lucas who was looking at her , it seem like they were making each other jealous . I could tell Lucas wasn't happy because he look really mad . " I know you, we meet about 2 mouths ago" Chris said " oh yeah" Peyton said all happy " you were a very ,very-" she keep leaning in to his ear " very good dancer" she said all sexy , I knew my sister was getting madder and madder by the minute. She crack a egg hard with her hand in her bowl where it flip onto the floor and got Peyton's shoes dirty . About everyone saw . Haley had this expression of oh my gosh look and that she didn't mean it , and Peyton kept looking at her shoes , she look up at Haley mad " sorry I didn't mean too" my mother spoke up "Haley it's fine ," then my mother spoke to Peyton " im so sorry dear she can be stupid at times" Haley had a hurt expression on her face and got up and ran away .I got up and went around the table and bent down to clean up the mess " Brooklyn don't , they have people for that" my mother came and help me up , I could tell she was embarrass " go find your sister" and that's what I did .

After the event that happen earlier and dinner my sister wasn't up going to the dancing place , I went without her and I decided to hang out with mouth . I was sitting at a table with him ,I could see Peyton giving me cold stares , she was sitting at another table with Lucas who was drinking and talking to Nathan . Then I saw get up from her seat and started to walk over towards my table " hi" I said . She grab the glass of water from my table and splash it in my face .I was mortified . I saw Lucas he had a shock expression on his face , he was also coming towards the table. Peyton spoke up " tell your sister she better buy me a new pair of shoes" she was pointing her finger at me and moving closer to me like she was going to hit me, Lucas got between us " what the hell are you doing , you want to get us Fired" as he was trying to clam her down I left , I didn't have any emotions on what she did, I guess I was still shock about the water thrown in my face . I head someone calling " hey David's girl" I turn around and saw no other than …..

**Please review. Oh yeah someone ask if I had a beta , now I might sound really stupid , but I don't have a clue what that is . I really would appreciate if someone could tell me thanks .**


	4. She Says

_I saw no other than _Lucas Scott trying to catch up with me. I stand there waiting for him.

" what do you want" I ask

He took a deep breath in , I could tell he didn't want to do what he was doing right now.

" what Peyton did was wrong , now I am guessing your probably on your way telling your parents or max about what happen"

"your right I am" I turn around and started to walk away but Lucas grab my shoulder and turn me around to face him.

" please don't ok we all need this job especially Peyton . Can we make some sort of arrangement on paying you back" he ask . I look at him , he wasn't mean or charming , he was just asking for a favor .

" I'll make a deal with you" I said . He look at me like where was I going with this

" I want to enter that dance competition , but I don't know how to dance , so " I took a deep breath in " I need someone to teach me" he look at me shaking his head , I could tell the evil in him was coming back out .

" hell no" he said " you're a joke , I can't teach you"

I shift my feet from one to the other " I'll pay you " I saw him thinking about it .

" no " he said

" fine I guess you don't have a problem getting fired then" I was about to turn but Lucas spoke up

" alright , alright " I look at him , he look like a little kid who didn't get his way

" but you have to pay me" I nod my head yes .

" ok we meet here tomorrow at 12:00 , got it " he was acting like he was my boss , giving me orders

" fine" I said . I walk away and went back to my cabin .

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walk back in the building . He saw Nathan making out with Rachel , Jake was dancing with a local person , and Peyton was sitting at a table. He went towards Peyton's table . He sat down across from her.

" you shouldn't have acted like that especially around guest " Lucas stated

" I don't give a fuck , her sister ruin my shoes , I am not like those girls we can just go buy a new pair whenever I feel like it"

" well you should give a fuck because you almost got us fired" Lucas said angry

" what was I supposed to do"

" to drop it Peyton , you don't go around splashing water on one of the richest guest here" Lucas took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

" what did you do when you catch up with her ? Charm her?" Peyton ask who was obviously jealous

" no , she knows what we do" Lucas said with a cigarette in his mouth

" is she going to rat on us" Peyton ask

" no, I made a deal with her that I would teach her dancing" put his cigarette in the ash tray . He got up and grab a beer from another table and sat back down.

" when" Peyton ask curiously

" tomorrow" he took a sip of his beer .

" no not tomorrow , we were going to spend time together remember" she said mad

Lucas was holding his beer in his hand thinking when did they make this plan ." nope" took another sip of his beer.

" you're an ass" she got up mad .

Lucas up his hands up " what" He didn't know why she got mad . Nathan came over laughing with a beer in his hand.

" im just wonder how you can charm all of these other girls but your own" Nathan said . Rachel came over to the table as well .

" because he is an ass in real life" Rachel said as she sat on Nathan's lap

" hey bitch why don't you go back to the street where you belong" Lucas snap back

" alright" Nathan spoke up ,getting up with Rachel " that's enough , baby why don't you catch up with Peyton to make sure she is ok" Rachel look at Lucas with evil eyes , then look back at Nathan "alright" she gave him a quick kiss and left .

" you sure do know how to work with the ladies Lucas" Nathan laugh

" why don't you shut up bro"

" hey dude chill , I think you need to get some sleep" Nathan said

" yeah I think so too , now that I have to teach that girl to dance" Lucas said while rubbing his forehead

"really?" Nathan was surprise

" unless you want to get fired , I don't really have a choice"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12:00 , I was at the building where people usually come here to dance at night . It was different in the day , just had a different feel to it. I was wearing a simple black tank top , with a white flowy skirt . I had my hair up in a ponytail .I saw the door open and it was Lucas , he was wearing blue jeans and a white mussel shirt . He was very well built , I could see he had a tattoo on his arm , it was just letters . He went over to the record player and put on a song . He then walk over to me grab my hands and we stand across from each other. I moved my feet before the music began .

" No!" he said then he went back to the record player

"Oh, sorry. Sorry" I said I could tell he was already getting mad at me

"You don't step on the one. You gotta start on the two. Find the two. Understand?"

" the two" I said

" yeah the two" he said

The two ? I didn't get what he meant . What was the two ? He walk back over to me

"It's one, two, three, four, got it"

" right um you think you could give me an example?" I ask . He look at me like you got to be kidding

" have you ever dance before , like you do you know any dances?" he ask. It seem like I was annoying him

I shake my head no , he put his head back and made a weird noise

" alright um why don't you show me some moves " he said

" moves?" I said . I felt like I should forget to learn to dance

" just move your body , just show me what you can do"

I look at him like he was crazy I wasn't going to make a idiot of my self in front of him

" um maybe another time"

" look the dancing we are going to be leaning is touchy and sexual but your getting into the music so you can't be embarrass if front of me"

I gave him a tight smile " can you just like show me what you want me to do ? I don't know what moves to do"

He look at me and rolled his eyes " I can see this is going to take a long time" he shake his head " Im not sure your going to lean this dance in time for the competition"

" we can try right?"

" who going to be your partner?"

When Lucas said that I didn't think about it , I totally forgot about a partner.

" do you know someone" I ask

Lucas laugh " boy you didn't think this through"

" haha do you want to get fired" I snap

"agh do you like have to be stuck up " Lucas snap back

" I am not stuck up , but I can introduce you to some if you want"

" alright lets stop here , we got off to a bad start today , lets just stop for today and will meet up here tomorrow" Lucas said calmly

" ok the same time" I ask

" yeah sure whatever"

After that I left and went to the lake where my sister was swimming . I saw her getting out of the water .I went towards her.

"hey hales"

Haley turn around and face me . She look sad.

" Brooke" she said cold

" how was the swim?"

" fine, oh yeah mom and dad were looking for you earlier"

" what for?" I ask

" James Hamilton is coming , also his cousin Dean Costner who is the guy our parents been trying to get me to marry" Dean Costner was the guy my parents been trying to set up Haley with for about two years .I knew Haley didn't want to get married at a young age and be a house wife . I knew she wanted to make something of herself like me but my parents push her into a different direction. As for me they never had any expectation for me to get marry or date . I was like my father and Haley was like my mother . That's why my parents treat us different .

" what are they coming for?" I ask . James Hamilton was only 21 he was rich . He did business with my grand father . I didn't know why he would come down here , but I knew why Dean was , he wanted to ask Haley to marry him of course .

" how should I know" Haley said . I could tell she wasn't in a good mood because she kept snapping at me . I hated the fact that Haley envy me all the time , I always tried to talk to my parents about Haley going to college but they always said Haley doesn't need college . I loved my sister so much, she is my baby sister you know but I felt like I loved her more than she loved me , like she only like me sometimes . Sometimes I wish I was someone else . People hated me because im rich , I supposedly do everything right and never get into trouble , and that I am heading to a successful career. And maybe more that I don't know of .

Haley walk away and left my by the water , I wasn't looking forward to dinner at all.

-----------------------------------------------

In the dinner hall the waiter were getting ready for the guest to come in . As the dancers were in another room . Lucas was sitting down in a chair putting on different shoes , Nathan came and sat down next to him.

" how did you dance lessons go?" Nathan ask. Lucas look at Nathan who was trying hard not to laugh

" wouldn't you like to know"

" I would" Nathan said

" horrible , the girl can't move" Lucas said who was done tying his shoes and got up to be with Peyton . He went to her and gave her a kiss and then left.

-------------------------------------------------

Tonight everyone had to dress nice , tonight was going to be one out of the three best dancing show . I was wearing Strapless Organza Dress in Red . My hair was in a bun . Haley was wearing Water colored Satin Gown in Green (a/n the dress is from the prom magazine with Bethany Joy) with her hair down with curls. We sat down at our table with James Hamilton and Dean Costner . I was bored out of my mind sitting with them , I was wondering when the dancing show was going to start . Ten minutes later the show began , I could see why it was one of the best shows , they did so many different dances , not to mention some of them sang us some songs . I wonder how the last show was going to be , cause I heard around that the last show guest can even do an act or something . But that show wasn't until the end of the summer. The show end and the dancing took a break at a table , just then Dean went to the dance floor with a microphone in his hand .

" excuse me everyone can I have your attention , I have an announcement to make" the room was silent and everyone was giving him their attention .

"Haley" he said pointing at her " I think you are a amazing girl , wait not girl , women" I look at my sister who look worried . " you're absolutely beautiful , smart ,funny" my sister look like she was going to throw up " your family is like my family so I thought it was important that we include your family on this very special occasion" there was a pause of silent " will you marry me" everyone in the room clap there hands or mad a aw sound , I look at my sister who look stunned and was white as a ghost . Dean walk over to Haley and got down on his knees and got out a stunning diamond ring . Haley look at me , I knew she didn't want this but what was she supposed to do with my parents watching and everyone else for the matter of fact . " Haley make me the happiest man alive" dean said waiting for an answer , as so everyone else . The whole room was silent waiting for Haley to give an answer , she kept looking at the ring then at my parents and me . Her eyes form tears , I couldn't imagine what Haley was going through .

" Haley" my mother said . I look around and saw everyone looking at our table , even Nathan , Lucas, Jake , Peyton, Rachel , and the other dancer were waiting on what she was going to say .

" I ah ..I don't know what to say" Haley said in a whisper

" well say yes Haley" my mother said excitedly

I felt like I should do something , but I knew it wasn't my place but I had a feeling that I should speak up for Haley.

" Haley" my mother said " say yes dear"

" mother if she doesn't want to , then don't push her" I said . My parents look at me shock . Haley was surprise .

" Brooklyn , where are your manners" my mother said , I knew she was piss at me

" mom stop , Brooklyn is just trying to be there for me" Haley said she look at me and mouthed thank you , then she turn her attention to dean.

" dean I accept"

" yes you will?"

" yes" Haley said . Dean put the ring on her finger and then kiss her. People clap their hands .

After dinner I went to the barn house , which I called it now .I catch up with mouth and sat down with him at a table , he was talking about what happen earlier with Haley. He knew Haley didn't look like she wanted to marry Dean. I wonder if anyone else notice it . Just then Lucas and his gang came in , and started dancing right away . I watch how they moved , how their bodies connect . Soon the song was over , I saw Lucas and Peyton break away ,Lucas went to his brother and they exchange a few words to each other ,then Lucas turn around and saw me and mouth at the table , he walk over .

" what up mouth"

" hey Luke , you guys did a great performance tonight at the dance show " mouth said

" thanks" Lucas look at me " come on"

I look at him , he put his hand out " what" I said

"you want to learn to dance or what" he said rudely . I got up from my chair and head to the dance area , I didn't grab his hand. Lucas and I stand in the dance floor with the others .

"Bend your knees. Down." Lucas instructed. I did as I was told ,as the song "Love Man" by Otis Redding played in the background .

"Watch. Watch my eyes." he said . I couldn't stare at Lucas too long , it gets weird

" ok good , now roll this way" he said . I copy what he was doing . Then the song was over and everyone stop dancing and clap their hands .

" you did ok , show me those moves tomorrow. Now you can't say you don't know any moves" Lucas said and he walk away. Nathan came up behind me

" hey how's your dance lesson going " I turn around

" it's ok I guess " I said

" where's your sister" he ask

" oh with her new fiancé"

" she didn't look like she wanted to say yes" he said

" yeah I know , it's because she doesn't" I said . Rachel came up behind Nathan and gave him a hug behind his back. He turn around to her . I head her say " dance with me" and he did . I look at Lucas who was smoking a cigarette by the door way. I decided to leave . When I got to the door way I stop in front of Lucas and said bye . He look at me strange like why was I saying bye to him. I walk out and he never said good bye .

**a/n Thanks you for the reviews everyone. I also like to thank TypoKween for telling me what a beta is. Hope you guys review. **


	5. we come together

I was at the barn house where Lucas said we would meet up again like yesterday . He came in five minutes late , he went to the record player and played a record . Then he came over to me .

" alright show me the moves I taught you yesterday" he said demanding

I raise my eyebrows . "do I have to?"

Lucas rolled his eyes . "yes , what are you afraid of"

"im not afraid , I just don't like all the attention on me" I said in a matter of factly way .

"fine! Then I'll do it with you follow my lead" he said meanly

As we were going to start he change his mind .

" you know what lets skip it. We are going to do something else" he said .Lucas puts out his hands and I put my hands with his .

" now when I move forward with my feet , you go backwards . When I move to the side you go the same direction ok" he said . I look at him and shake my head . I felt him move forward so I went back. He turn me around and then we met face to face again. he drop my hands and rub his shaved head .

" ok why are you so tense , you need to relax" Lucas ask . I knew he was getting frustrated .

" sorry" I said

" ok move your hips" he said. I look at him with a puppy dog face . He look at me like I was pathetic . He put his hands on my hip and tried to move them in a circle.

" ok you need to move , let loose" he said . Lucas took his hands off and started to move his hip in a circle.

"come on move them". I look at him and tried my best to move them. As I was doing it I felt stupid . He laugh at me and I stop.

" ok look , your making a box , you have to make a circle" he showed me how to move them.

" how am I making a box" I ask curiously

" I don't know I am amazed that you can make a box" Lucas laugh . I look at him sad

" well I am glad your enjoying yourself making fun of me" I cross my arms upset

" boo who princess , you're the one who is messing up so don't get mad at me" he said defending himself

" why do you have to be such a" I shrift to one leg to the other thinking what word I should say . He look at me waiting to here what I was going to call him

" a ass hole , bitch, poor person , annoying, trash , stupid, what ? What am I" Lucas said

" why do you have to be" I took a deep breath out " rude"

Lucas look at me stunned

" rude? that's all you had to say" Lucas ask

" yes , you're a rude person"

Lucas took a step closer to me

" look miss I better than everybody , you don't know anything about me, why do you think I should give you my respect?" he said in my face. I look at him sad . I felt like crying right there and now . I could see the unhappiness in his eyes also angry .I look down at the ground . Just then I heard the door open . I look up and it was Nathan .

" hey , how the dancing lesson going guys " Nathan said all happy . I push Lucas out of my way and ran out of the building .

……………..

"not good I guess" Nathan said. Lucas made a sound and then went over to the wall and sat down on the floor .

……………

Nathan was walking over to the lake ,as he was walking he spotted Haley sitting by a tree. He walk over to her " hey congratulations on your engagement " Nathan said . He got closer to Haley . He could tell she has been crying . " are you ok".

Haley wipe her tears off her face. " great" Haley said

Nathan look at her not believing " yeah that's why your crying" he sat down next to her.

Haley look at him she just wanted to be left alone. "can I help you here" she said snotty

" well excuse me , im just trying to help" Nathan said

" trust me there is nothing you can do" Haley said

" you don't know that"

" fine , I don't want to get married" Haley look at Nathan hoping he had an answer

" that's easy just call it off" Nathan said stating the obvious

" oh my gosh , I can't do that" Haley raise her voice

" why not , just say to your parents and the guy , I don't want to get married, it's that simply"

" you don't have a clue how my family is, do you?"

" um I guess not"

" I am force to marry him, I don't have a choice even if I said no last night my parents well most likely my mother would force me to , or they would take something away from me like money or freedom"

Nathan shake his head " dame sucks to be you"

" not according to your girlfriend and all of your friends"

" my girlfriend is just jealous , and my friends well I think they consider you as a spoiled rich brat that gets her way"

" well now you can go brag to them that I don't get my way" Haley said while picking grass off her dress.

" hey im not that bad ok, my brother is much worse"

" yeah I notice"

" speaking of related siblings , is your sister still want my brother to teach her dancing cause today she sort of just walk out on him "

Haley put out her hands in a order him to stop what he was saying " whoa whoa whoa stop , my sister is taking lesson from your brother? As in dance lesson ?"

" yeah"

" really? Hey um don't tell her I know ok"

Nathan look at Haley clueless " why"

"look do you want me to tell on your girlfriend to max? when she push me in the water. No. ok then" Haley got up and walk away from Nathan who look confused .

" ok , I do not get women one bit" Nathan said to himself as he got up to head to where he was heading before seeing Haley

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was dinner time , but it wasn't in the main house . There was a BQ outside . I was just standing by a tree . I saw Lucas with a girl about my age , they were holding hands , obviously he was telling her a joke because she was laughter so hard I could hear her. I couldn't but help to feel jealous , I wonder why Lucas could be so charming to other ladies but not me. Maybe because I knew his secret , that he wasn't really this charming guy whom seem perfect. The way he looks at me though is weird , I seen him look at other ladies and it's not the same eye contract that he has given me or maybe I was just imaging that he could really like me . Then again why would I want to be with him, he was rude and he slept with a lot of people . I didn't notice but mouth was standing in front of me .

" Brooklyn can you help me get stuff out of the kitchen , I would appreciate it a lot"

I smiled widely " ah sure" I said

I followed mouth to the kitchen , when we got there he went to a shelf and handed me plastic plates .

" hold on stay here" mouth said . He went another direction to get something .I was just standing by the shelf , as I was standing there I head some weeping sounds . I took a look behind the shelf , I saw Peyton on the floor crying . She didn't see me . Just then mouth came back

" all right lets go" he said as he was walking toward me . I quickly stop looking behind the shelf at look at him.

" ok lets go" I said . When we got back to the dinner , I didn't know if I should tell someone about Peyton or go by myself to see if she was alright . I probably should have just told mouth but I didn't . I thought long and hard I decided to tell Lucas after all Peyton was his girlfriend which I think they were a couple. I walk over to Lucas who was kissing the girl's neck . She was giggling . I stand in front of them Lucas's back was towards me , the girl look at me . She patted his back . He turn around and saw me there . I gave him a tight smile , my hands were behind my back . I was nervous to talk but I finally had the courage to talk when I thought about the girl Peyton who might be in pain .

" Lucas hi , can I talk to you in privet for like a minute or less?" I ask nicely . He look at me strange . He was probably thinking what could I possible talk to him about .

"yeah I guess" he said . I step back a few inches as Lucas estrange a few words with the girl. Then he walk over to me.

" all right what is it that you want ah --" he said annoyed but then he stop talking to think . He touch his chin . Then he smiled nervously " what's your name I never did catch it" I couldn't believe he didn't know my name but then again it never really did come up .

"Brooklyn" I simply stated

" yeah what is it that you want , can't you see I am busy . If it is about the stupid dance lesson--" I cut him off

" no it's not that . Your girlfriend I saw her in the kitchen behind a shelf crying . I thought maybe you should know because well she look hurt" I said with concern . I look at deep in his eyes , they look lost. He gave me a half small smile and then he took off heading towards the kitchen in the main house . I finally saw Lucas come back an hour later. He went straight to the girl he was with earlier . I kept wondering what happen with Peyton however it wasn't my business . I stop staring at Lucas , I knew if I kept staring I would get more and more mad seeing him with that girl I didn't know why I felt so jealous . Hardly knew the guy. I left the dinner area outside , I went towards my cabin , as I was coming out of the wood area I couldn't believe my eyes of what I saw . I hurried to a tree and hid .I moved to the side to see . I could feel tears forming in my eyes . I saw my mother literally making out with no other than James Hamilton . The guy that works with my grand father . Now I knew what my parents had wasn't love , I felt sorry for my father . How was I going to tell him that my mother was kissing James? I slowly turn around and head back to the direction where I came from I guess I was going back to the dinner area outside . As I got back I saw my sister and her new soon to be husband at a table. I sat down with them and slump in my chair. Haley look at me , she knew something was wrong by the way I was acting just by sitting in the chair . Just then my mother and James came like nothing happen between , he went over to the table where the food was spread out as my mother sat at our table . I look at her with no emotions . Dean grab Haley hand and force her to go on the little dance floor they had out .

" Brooklyn sit right in you chair" my mother said snotty. I rolled my eyes at her and sat up right . She saw me rolled my eyes

" what is with you, where are your manners . I did not raise my daughter to behave badly" I couldn't believe what my mother was saying , she hardly raise me. She always had maids look after me. To me my mother didn't seem like a mother she was just a person who gave birth to me.

" aren't you talking about yourself acting badly" I spitted out. She look at me like what was I talking about.

My father came up to my mother, he put out his hand and she grab it. They went to the dance floor as well.

………………………………...

After the dinner outside Haley went with mouth to the staff area where the building was at where people dance . She was able to get away from dean who has been annoying her all day . She couldn't believe she was engaged to him, she could hardly stand him . Haley and mouth got up there and saw Nathan, Lucas and the rest of the gang there except for Peyton at a table talking . Haley and mouth sat with them , the group didn't take a notice when they sat down.

" what are we going to do, you can't cancel the show at the hotel " Rachel said

" is it me or was this a bad time for Peyton to get knock up" Tim simply stated

" you guys it's not a big deal will just find a person to take Peyton place for now" Nathan said who look at his brother who look depress and was drinking a lot.

" hey what ah about that girl your teaching Lucas , what's her name" Nathan said . Lucas laugh .

" you mean Brooklyn , no she can't do it" Lucas said like it was a joke

" why not Luke" Nathan ask

" because she probably wont be even ready for that competition she want to enter that's how many weeks away . She can't learn the moves in a week Nathan" Lucas replied

" dude you're a good teacher , just work with her more. There is no one else. We have to ask her" Nathan said

" hey excuse me but your guys are talking about my sister here" Haley said . Everyone look down at the table to see Haley and mouth . They didn't even know they were there.

" mouth , why the hell do you keep bringing guest" Rachel whined

" when did you guys get here" Nathan ask

" a while ago" mouth answer to his question .

" about my sister , I bet she would be able to help whatever your problem is . Brooke likes to help people she does it all the time and if she has a time limit on doing it , I know she will work really hard and tries her best.

Lucas rolled his eyes . He lean in a little to the table so Haley could see him more.

" I seen your sister moves , she can't dance" Lucas said

" well that bull shit , she took ballet for two years , she should know some moves" Haley said

" she wasn't showing them , she was acting like she never done any dancing " Lucas said he stop leaning a little bit over the table .

" Haley you think you can ask your sister to do it " Nathan ask

" sure I'll ask one thing though" everyone look at her

" I need help scaring off my fiancé" . Rachel laugh also Bevin who was another dancer.

" are you for real" Rachel said. Haley rolled her eyes. Nathan didn't look to happy with Rachel .

" Rachel cut it" Nathan said . Rachel look at Nathan mad.

" why are you always taking other people sides and not you girlfriends side" she said angry . She got up mad and left , Bevin followed her.

Haley look uncomfortable.

" sorry I didn't mean for that to happen" Haley said sincere

Nathan waved his hand as in it doesn't bother him . "don't worry about it. Im sure we can help you with your fiancé" Nathan look at his brother and patted his back ." right Luke" Lucas look up at Nathan like come on . " yeah sure whatever" Lucas said not wanting to .

_**Please review thanks .**_


	6. He stand up for me

Today my father decided we would go golfing as a family. I totally blew off my dance lessons with Lucas , but who knew if he was even going to teach me. I walk out on him yesterday lesson . When we got to the golf course there was a lot of people . Haley lean in my ear.

" I have to tell you something" she whisper in my ear

I lean in her ear " what is it" I ask

" I'll tell you later" she said in her normal voice .

" Brooklyn , why don't you , Haley, Dean and James go together as a group and your mother and I will meet up with you guys later" my father said

" ok" I started to walk .but then stop when my mother spoke up

" honey shouldn't James come with us" my mother said . I gave my mother a dirty look.

" he should be with the kids , he's young too" my father said getting a putter out of his bag . I started heading to where Haley and dean already was .As I was walking toward them I spotted Lucas, Nathan , and Jake by some other staff workers just watching guest golf . I guess im glad I didn't go to the barn yard.

" ok who want to go first" dean ask

" how are we going to get the ball into the hole when it all the way other there" Haley ask . I shrug my shoulders . One thing I enjoy well being out here is they had music playing , the song Calendar Girl by Neil Sedaka was playing .

" Brooke why don't you go first" Haley said .

" alright" I put my golf ball on the thing that holds the ball , I didn't 't know what it was called. I put both of my hands on the putter , I swung it back and then I hit the ball. We all watch it go in the air to see where the ball was going to land , which wasn't a good spot , it hit someone golf cart and made a loud bump sound . My eyes went big , I felt really embarrass. The person who own it look at me like what the heck . I yelled "sorry" to him . I step back " your turn Haley" I said . Haley went ,she hit her ball really hard and where it was going to land was really bad. Mouth was on his bike he was wearing a helmet . He was chatting with Lucas , Nathan and Jake. The ball hit his head and he fell off his bike.

" oh shit" I said. Lucas and all the guys burst out laughing . Haley, Dean , and I ran over there to see if he was ok . Nathan help Mouth up.

" are you ok man" Nathan ask . Mouth took of his helmet.

" yeah glad I was wearing a helmet or I would be dead"

" you do have to admit that was pretty funny" Nathan said laughing . We got up to them.

" oh my gosh are you ok mouth im so sorry I never golf before--" Mouth cut Haley off

" im fine Haley im just going to take some aspirin for my head" mouth said rubbing his head

" my gosh im horrible what can I do for you mouth I feel really bad , like you want a ice cream or something? Haley ask . She was really concern about mouth

" no it's fine thanks for the offer , im gonna get so aspirin" mouth said as he got back on his bicycle .

" don't fall now" Jake joke when mouth started to ride his bike away. Everyone watch him go.

" so what are you guys up to" Haley ask the guys

" watching guest make a fools of themselves , you know like you" Nathan joke . Haley laugh and hit Nathan's arm playfully . I couldn't but help smile inside I knew Haley like Nathan when we got here however she liked a lot of guys here , she was interested in Jake but she didn't seem to be anymore.

" oh hey did you tell Brooklyn about …well you know" Nathan ask . I look at my sister confused .

" naw I didn't but heck we can now" Haley said all hyper . She turn and look at me.

" Brooke one of their dancers can't perform at one of there show at a hotel . Since you are already taking dance lesson they were wondering if you could fill in the spot ?" I didn't know if I should I was pretty bad at dancing . " hey how did you know I was taking dance lessons?" I ask

" Nathan told me" Haley said pointing at Nathan

I don't know im not the best dancer" I said

" Brooke you were in ballet"

" Haley!" I said .Ballet was my past history it's something I don't bag about because my parents hated the fact that I enjoyed ballet.

" what" she said innocently

" ballet totally different from whatever dance they are doing" I said

" please we really need somebody and Lucas will be teaching you . He's the best teacher" Nathan said . Ha the best teacher? To me he wasn't he was rude and demanding with the two day lessons I took with him. I look over at Lucas who was just looking at the floor.

" I guess , but I don't understand what about you Haley" I ask

" cause im not that much into dancing and I suck at it" Haley said

" you know girls like you shouldn't get involved in this" dean said . By the look Haley was giving him I had a feeling she totally forgot he was standing by her .I think everyone else did too . Just then James came over. I rolled my eyes.

" hey are you guys coming back or what?" he said rudely. I just wanted to punch him and then laugh in his face .

" maybe you should hang out with my mom since you don't like hanging out with us" I said sort of rude.

Haley look at me, I knew what she was thinking .I wasn't the type to be rude and talk back but I couldn't help it with this guy. He had a question look on his face .

" what do you mean by that" he ask as if I knew something that went between him and my mother .

" what do you think I mean" I cross my arms .

" do you know something" he ask . Boy is he stupid now people should catch on now . Everyone was looking between him and I.

I smiled sweetly at him "hmm" I shrug my shoulders " what would I know". I could tell he was getting mad by the was he was bunching his fist together.

" look here spoiled brat , what is it that your implying?"

" hey ass hole don't talk to us like that, we can get you fired" Haley yelled at him. Dean was trying to calm her down.

" yeah sure I've been working for your grandfather for 3 years and my father has been working for him for 18 years . You will never be able to convince him to fired me ." he said like he was all that in a bag of chips .

"maybe not us but my father can" I said with a grin . " I don't think my father will be to please with you pleasuring his wife" I spitted out . That was it for him , he walking mad towards at me.

" look you little bitch--" I didn't expect it to happen but it did Lucas got in front of me.

" why don't you go now fucker or I'll tell my boss about your behavior and kick your ass out of this place" Lucas said . James stared at Lucas then walk away . Dean went after him.

" guess they will make a good couple" Haley joke about dean going after James.

" is it me or do you use the line _I will get you fired _all the time to get your way" Nathan ask interested

Lucas turn around and walk right pass me without looking at me . He started to walk away . I followed him.

" hey wait up" I called out . He didn't stop walking .

" hey thanks back there" I said

" yeah no problem" he said annoyed as he continued to walk .

" um so your going to teach me to dance right" I ask

" yeah , even though I don't think your going to be ready but I'll give it a shot" Lucas said decent .

" how's your girl" I ask curiously

Lucas laugh " she's not my girl"

" oh well aren't you guys dating?"

" kind of"

" so is she ok"

" she's pregnant" he said without any emotion

" oh well congratulations" I said happily for him

He shook his head as he stop walking to face me

" you think it's mine?"

I didn't know what to say . " I just thought--"

" yeah you assumed it was mine right" he said a little mad

" so im guessing it's not your"

" you've got that right" he said

He look at me then he look sideways .

" who's is it?" I ask hoping he wouldn't yell at me for butting in his business . He look at me crunching his face because the sun was hitting it.

" ah it's either that Chris Keller guy or some other guy that isn't here" he said . He then started to walk .I followed yet again.

" but how do you know" I ask

" simple we haven't slept with each other for a while" Lucas said

" oh well im sorry that it's not yours" he turn around at look at me weird

" I could care less that it's not mind , anyways why do you care"

" I …I ..don't know I was just trying to have a conversation with you"

He look at me funny. " why"

" I don't know" I said . He shook his head

" you don't know ? What is it that you want from me ok. It's really annoying that you keep staring at me like all the time. Not to mention your always trying to find a way to get me fired" he said loudly that it was almost like yelling .I got upset . I think he could tell by the expression on my face. I push pass him but he grab my arm.

" wait" he said . I look at him.

" look I didn't mean to make you upset ok. We need to be on some friendly terms since I have to teach you to dance . But I wont treat you any different than I treat my friends so your going to have to get use to how I am. Which mostly my friends describe me as an ass hole . So can you work with an ass hole? He ask . I look at him I wasn't really upset anymore , I laugh. He gave me a what the heck look.

" your not a ass hole , your just …." I was trying to think what word to use . " your just tough .your one of those people who don't like to show a person what you really care about…you hide" I smiled weakly at him and then I walk away . I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

For the rest of the week Lucas taught me how to dance , mostly the mambo cause that was the dance we are going to be performing at the hotel . I wasn't too good at it but I was good enough . Lucas and I hardly talk . He showed me the steps and I learned them ,that's it . I finally admitted to myself that I had a crush on Lucas . Which was horrible because I didn't know how to deal with it and plus Lucas would never return the same feelings .As for my mother I kept her secret silent . I told Haley and she was disgusted with our mother . Haley really wanted to tell our dad but she didn't know how to approach him about it. Haley was still trying to figure out how to get unengaged , Nathan and supposedly Lucas was helping her out with that. James didn't stay , he left the day after the golf event happened but I heard he was coming back, great. I had two days left to get the steps right before the show . I never felt so nervous in my life .

**a/n hmm? i don't know if it was to fast for lucas to be sort of nice. what do you guys think?i also want to say thank you for the reviews , I really like to know what you think of my story. Well I hope you guys can review some more thanks .**


	7. Change of personality

The room was spinning , and spinning and spinning. Lucas was turning me around in circles , I never felt so dizzy in my life well scratch that out the first time I got drunk I could remember the room spinning so bad that I puke . I never got drunk again , I didn't want to feel what I felt last time agh how can anyone drink all the time? Haley would say "that's Brooke for you , she doesn't drink , cuss, smoke, get in fights . She's the good girl." I got that a lot , it was sort like a nick name back at home. Enough about that, Lucas and I stop dancing . Lucas bent over gasping for air as so did I .

" you can't--" Lucas was trying to catch his breath . Which kind of sounded sexy to me, boy did I need to get out of there, especially since I am covered in sweat , my shirt was drench with it , I never felt so gross in my life . But one thing good came out of it . Lucas! haha yeah , he was covered in sweat which made him look pretty damn fine . Not to mention when he took off his shirt when we were practicing , he had killer abs and nice muscles." you can't keep stepping on your own feet when I turn you around " he said exhausted. I shook my head out of my thoughts .

" sorry" I said slightly sheepish

" don't be sorry , do it right" Lucas said telling me what to do . Sometime I don't even know why I have a crush on him. He grab my hands tight , geez too tight . We started doing steps , then he turn me around , and around and around " ouch" I said when I step on my own feet which made me loosed my balance and cause me to fall as I pulled Lucas down with me.

" what are you trying to do kill me? You gotta concentrate" Lucas said angry while getting up off the floor .

I got myself up and face Lucas who look furious at me. I was also mad.

" don't be such a baby" I said

" the only baby here is you princess" Lucas comeback .

I put my hands on my hips and laugh lightly " well aren't you just a witty one"

" your comeback sucks" he said .

" who says that was a comeback ..jerk"

Lucas put his hand to his heart "ouch a jerk huh I've been called much worse"

" I've bet you have" I said with my hands still on my hips with a slight of attitude

" you know--" Lucas crosses his arms together and moves over to the window to lean his back on it" I think --" he laughs to himself " I think you--" he points at me " have a crush on me" he said smiling

I cross my arms over my chest while I was stunned opened mouthed .I shifted my legs to one to the other , then stomped my foot as I shook my head " no-- no I - I don't" I said trying to play cool . He had his arms rested on the back of the window. He held up his hands" it's cool , girl's in your circle always have crushes on me, it's ok if you think im hot" he said in a joking way but playing it straight.

I gave him a wink with a slight smile

" boy your just full of it aren't you . Thinking every girl wants you"

" what can I say im a hot guy" he said playing all charming which was amazing because a few second ago he was rude . I slightly lean my head and gave him the biggest smile which probably really showed my dimples .

" how did we come to this subject" I ask

" I think it was when you called me a jerk remember?" he said playfully

I laugh " yeah because you were rude"

" hey" he held up his hands in defense . "life's a bitch get use to it"

" so is that why your rude because your life sucks" I ask curiously

" no" he simply said . I stared at his blues eyes while he stared back at me . I didn't know what to say .

" what are you thinking" he ask

I walk over by the record player " ah just um I was wondering when you were going to show me the lifts?" I ask while I was looking through the records .

" tomorrow" I heard him say .

I raise my eyebrows looking at one of the records " why tomorrow" I ask.

" because I said so" he said cocky . Lucas came up behind .

" what do you got there" he ask . I turn around and showed him the record. He rolled his eyes , as taking the record out of my hand .

" you like Dion & The Belmont's?" he said As in I can't believe she likes them .

" yeah , who doesn't" I said taking back the record out of his hands .

" I don't like Dion & The Belmont's" Lucas point a finger to his chest.

I turn around and put the record back " then I guess you don't have good taste in music" I said . I turn around and saw him . He was scratching his chin in thought " ohhhh that's right ..you know everything ..right" he nods his head and smirks at me .

" no that's not true" I said shaking my head

" if you say so" he said while he started gathering up his things ." I think we are done for today"

I look at him sort of like ok " oh" I said .boy was I an idiot

" oh" he said and laugh " don't worry princess I'll see you tonight of course , you don't have to miss me" he said like he knew I was disappointed that the lesson was over.

I cross my arms and laugh "boy your full of it"

"as always" he said while bowing , then he took off . I stared at the door thinking about what just happen today. Was I flirting with Lucas? No ! I don't know how to flirt or do I? hmm I ask myself. I start to head out , today was a good day for once . Lucas was actually not being rude for a little bit . I wonder why his personality change to one thing to the other ? Maybe he had a good day today or maybe he just got laid and was happy which I hope he didn't . Well I mean ahhh ! Never mind I shouldn't care . I do not care . I repeat I do not care .

--------------

Indeed I did see Lucas tonight . Charming all the girls in the dinner hall while I sat down at my table and watch . Haley was dancing on the dance floor with Nathan which they have become pretty good friends . Rachel Nathan's girlfriend wasn't to please with them always hanging out . I could see on the dance floor Rachel staring them down as she was dancing with someone else . My parents were out socializing with other guest and Dean Haley's fiancé was sitting at the table with me watching Haley. I sat at the table completely bored .I rested my elbows on the table as I had one of my hands on my face. I look at dean wondering if I should mess with his head for Haley. It was rude of me but I couldn't see my sister living a life she didn't want.

" cute couple huh" I said as I nod my head to Nathan and Haley. Dean eyebrows wrinkle confused.

" ah what do you mean" he ask

" well it's obvious what's going on here" I said trying to act concern . " I think you should get out while you have the chance" I said trying not to laugh .he look at me weird.

" why--why would I want to do that?" he ask curiously

" because she will break you . You care about Haley right ? Well I don't think she really cares about you. She is a gold digger . You will probably lose all your money . Not to mention if you get a divorce --" I whistle " your gonna go down" I said over dramatic. The things I said weren't true Haley wasn't a gold digger at all . She would never take everything away from him.

" Haley would never do that to me" he tried to say as a known fact

" how well do you know her. You spent a couple of weeks with her through out two years and you think you know her" I fake laugh . I hated what I was doing .I never lie and what was I doing? Lying agh ! I couldn't believe how horrible I felt who was I turning into? I never felt so horrible lying even if I didn't like the person . I needed to get out of there.

" just think about" I said getting up to get some fresh air . I went outside . What I was doing was all right , right? Im just trying to protect my sister from living a life she doesn't want . Maybe I should just had told him the truth that she just doesn't want to marry him , that was simply. But no I had to lie which was adding more problems . I sat on a bench , thinking.

" hey princess" I heard a joyful voice . I turn around and see Lucas. I wonder what he was doing out here.

" hey" I said with a weak smile and turn my head back forward . Lucas sat down on the bench I could see in the corner of my eye him staring at me.

" ah don't get to excited that I am here" he said joking . A moment of silent.

"do you think it's ok to lie?" I ask Lucas while I look up at the stars . He was fidgeting in his seat.

" I don't think you want to take advice from me " he said . I stop looking at the stars and stared at Lucas with a spark in my eyes. He was looking at the stars .

" no I do , I really want to know your opinion" I said. He look at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

" lying isn't a big deal to me , I mean come on I do it for a living in a way but again then it's not really lying you know "

I nod my head as in agreement with him lying . I wonder how he could do it .

" don't you feel bad ..lying"

" no im not hurting anyone" he replied fast . Not hurting anyone? Was he kidding ? He was hurting innocent people feelings .

" yes you are , they might trust you with all their heart and when they find out that you've been lying to them. You crush them. How is that not hurting anyone?" I said hoping I wasn't being rude. Lucas rub his hand over his shave head .

" girls here aren't looking for trust Brooklyn" Lucas said serious.

I shrug my shoulders " then what are they looking for" I ask . Lucas look at me and smiled then he turn his head to look at the stars.

" a good time and a nice fucking" he said with a smile .

" I feel sorry for those girls then" I said . He look at me puzzled . I slightly smile at him ,then I got up and started heading back to the dinner hall. I seem to do that a lot . Walk away from him. I guess it was just better not saying anything more ,not even a simply goodbye .

----------

Barn house. About everyone who work at the summer camp who were in their 20's would go there. Why? To simply have a good time and dance .

Rachel and Nathan were fighting while they were dancing . Lucas watch them amused as he took a sip of his beer . Jake was also sitting with Lucas watching the couple fight .

Jake points at Nathan and Rachel " you think if they broke up , Rachel would do me?" Jake ask as the cool guy. Lucas shook his head laughing while he was sipping his beer.

" I bet she is good in bed ..like really good " Jake slur his words " Nathan always talking about it" Jake said being laid back . Lucas laugh .

" do you think Nathan and Rachel will stay together forever" Jake ask

Lucas took a sip of his beer and squinted his eyes shacking his "no" he said putting the beer down . " come on man at his age , fuck no" . just then Peyton walk into the place . She was wearing a short dress that look very slutty . Jake nod his head .

" look at your girl man" Lucas look behind him and saw Peyton . His eyes were disgusted to see her like that. He turn around back to Jake , and raise his brows .

" what the fuck is she wearing , it's…--" Lucas said disgust

" sluttish" Jake said when raising an eyebrow . Peyton walk over and sat down. Looking quite not sure of herself. Lucas just look around the room while Jake move his head to the beat of the music while he was drinking .Peyton was looking at Lucas trying to figure out how to get his attention .

" Luke we need to talk" Peyton said . He look at her waiting for her to talk again.

" are we ok" she ask . Lucas moved his mouth thinking.

" I guess" he said laughing a little . Peyton rolled her eyes

" can you be serious for one second here" Peyton wine

" um--" Lucas put a finger on his chin thinking " no" he laugh and so did Jake . Just then Theresa one of the other dancers came up to the table " hey guys" she said cheerfully as she hug Lucas who hug her back. Then she went to Jake and gave him a kiss on the cheek which Jake smiled like a jackass. Lucas laugh.

" my god Peyton didn't you have a abortion like 3 days ago and your already out and about wearing that?" Theresa said as she put a hand to her chest in shock of what Peyton is wearing .Lucas and Jake tried to keep their mouths shut from laughing. Peyton look at Theresa in disbelief .

" I shouldn't be talking bitch look at what your wearing and lets not to mention you are throwing yourself at every man that comes along" Peyton said harsh . Theresa mouth was open as in she can't believe Peyton.

" alright, alright that's enough" Lucas said putting his hand out , getting up. He grabs Peyton's elbow .

" you shouldn't be here , you have to be in pain or something" Peyton snatch her elbow from him.

" im fine" she got up and ran out of there.

-----------------------------------

I was just walking around , enjoying the crickets sound of the summer. However it was soon disrupted when I heard crying . I saw Peyton running wearing a unbelievable short dress. She trip on something and fell down to the floor , it look pretty funny but it was rude to laugh . I ran up to her as she laid there crying .

" are you ok" I ask concern . She sat up.

" im fine" she said mean . I sat down by her I wasn't sure what to do . This girl didn't like me for some reason , oh yeah Im rich she probably thinks Im a stuck up.

" want my jacket" I ask nicely . She look at me.

" NO!" gosh she didn't have to be rude . I was just trying to help.

" ok um.. Do you want me to walk you back to your place?" I ask still trying to be nice

" im fine ok" she said through her tears

" You're a little high on yourself, aren't you? Going around telling people you're all fine" I said trying to lighten the mood . She look at me and gave me --wait was that a small smile? I think it was boy am I a miracle worker.

" you want my jacket, I mean you have to be a little bit cold in that dress."

" yeah a little , I shouldn't even be wearing this since I got a--abortion" she whispers

" so you're the one who couldn't do the show at the hotel?"

" how did you know about that" she ask getting mean again. Darn!

" oh -just because im helping your friends out" I said hoping she wouldn't be mad. I mean why would she be mad , im just helping her friends for one dance show .

" you're the girl who replace me" she said mad

" wait" I said putting my hand in front of her to stop" im not replacing you , im just fitting in your spot for one show cause ---well you know --you had--"

" I know !" she said . She got up.

" stay away from Lucas"

I look at her in confusion " what?"

" I said stay away from him, im not going to let little whore's like you take him away from me"

Ok now I was lost , what did she mean? I wasn't stealing him?

" Peyton I don't --get it"

" girls like you he has to make them happy so they can stay here for the whole summer..which is about every rich guest girl here" and with that she walk away . Usually I am smart but I still didn't know why she was mad ,Lucas and her were still together right? It was their job to entertain guest , not sleep with them.

**Thank you for the reviews! Tell me what you think of this chapter . Thanks **


	8. Broken smile

Tomorrow is the dance show at the hotel .I have to say I am very nervous . What if I mess up? What if I fall on my face?

" are you ready" Lucas ask me . I shook my head out of my thoughts .

" what?" I ask

" are you ready to go ?" he ask. I look at what was beside me. Lucas's motorcycle . Lucas was sitting on it already , he was patting the seat behind him , for me to get on it.

" hop on" he said. I made a face. Was he kidding ? I wasn't going to ride that thing .

" your serious?" I ask

" no I just like sitting on my bike. Yes! Im serious get on . This is the only transportation I have." Lucas said .

" where are we going?" Lucas rolled his eyes and groan .

" im taking you somewhere , where we can work on the lifts" he replied

" why not just work on them here"

" do you always have to ask questions and be annoying " Lucas said in a annoying tone . He waiting for me to say something but I didn't say anything . He smirk at me , then he handed me a helmet. I just look at him like come on.

" you gotta be safe princess" he said like he was sincere . I look sideways to see if anyone was watching us for some reason but there wasn't . I look back at Lucas who was giving me a brooding look. I took the helmet from him and put it on. I put my hand on his shoulder so I could have support to get on the bike. I put both of my hands around his lower stomach to hang on as we took off.

I could see why Lucas loved to be on a motorcycle . You felt free as the wind blew in your hair . And lets not to mention the bike was fast . I didn't understand where Lucas was taking me . We were in the woods . Oh my gosh we were in the woods! Was he going to kill me ? What if a bear comes and attacks me ? This is where the bear live , you don't go to their homes. Agh what was Lucas doing taking me here?. We stop in the middle of now where. I let go of Lucas's lower stomach and he got off the bike. I took off my helmet but I stayed on the bike . Lucas turn around to face me . He had a question look on his face.

" are you going to get off the bike?" he ask

My eyes sort of went big "and be eaten by a bear? No thanks" . Lucas face went into a big grin .

" a bear huh" he said sort of nodding his head .

" yeah" I said. like what he didn't hear me in the beginning .

" Brooklyn" Lucas started with a smile, it seem like he was trying not to laugh at me " ok um there isn't any bears here ok , trust me I know and if there were I wouldn't bring you here"

I took in what he said . But I am scared being in the woods.

" why should I trust you? You probably want me to get eaten by bears" I said . Lucas smiled with his eyes.

" your just going to have to , especially if your in the woods with only me . Who else are you going to trust out here a tree?" Lucas said laughing . I threw the helmet at him but I miss. He stop laughing and look at me all evil.

" what the hell was that for" he ask slow and stern . I didn't know what to say. To tell you the truth I don't even know why I did it . He kept staring at me waiting for an answer . Think Brooke, think . Ahh I couldn't come up with an answer now I look really dumb. Then I came up with the lamest excuse ever.

" um there was a bee by your head" I bite my bottom lip. Lucas was open mouthed and was thinking . He cross his arm across his chest . Moving his mouth constantly .

" Brooklyn I don't buy what you are saying but I will roll with it--"

" look im sorry it was a lie, I don't know why I did it ok , it just sort of happen" I said really upset over something this stupid.

" lets just forget this happen ok, now will you get off the bike?" I nod my head yes and I got off.

We were at a river , with a log that stood high above the water . Lucas took off his jacket and shoes and shocks . He was wearing a muscle shirt and jeans. He went on the log . He was jumping and doing all these moves . While I watch amazed that he wasn't going to fall.

"Now, the most important thing to remember in lifts is balance" he said while he move slowly one foot in front of the other with his arms out like he was gonna fly.

"So where'd you learn to be a dancer?" I ask while I am sitting on the log at the very end. Lucas also sat down but in the middle of the log like he was riding a horse .

" while I was working here as a busboy a guy came in and we were sitting around doing nothing because the place was dead .And he said that Arthur Murray was giving a test for instructors. So, if you passed... they teach you different dances, show you how to break them down, teach them. So I came to max about having dance lesson here and he like the idea so that's how that happen" I nod my head

" im guessing you pass the test" I teased . Lucas laugh slightly nodding his head .

" yes I did, I was the best" he said plainly

" how old were you when this happen?" I ask curious

" um.. I think I was 17"

" and how old are you now" I ask ripping some grass that was on the log.

" im 20" Lucas said . I raise my eyebrow

" I thought you said you been dancing for 6 or 7 years?"

Lucas gave this a thought ."when did I say this?"

" when you first came to my parents table the first night we were there and my dad ask you how long you have been dancing"

" oh yeah I remember ok , well I wasn't lying I have been dancing for that long . My mother was a dance instructor and she taught me some stuff" he shrug off

" your mom a dance instructor that's neat , does she work here?" I ask wanting to know more about his personal life.

Lucas bit his lip shacking his head " nah she doesn't work here , she work in a town that's about 20 miles away from here" he said . He seem quite sad .

" do you visit her often?"

He laugh a little" nope I haven't seen her in 2 years. I got kick out of my house by my dad when I was going to be 16" he said like it wasn't a big deal. I felt sad for Lucas , he seem to miss his family . I look at him sympathetically.

" oh im sorry about that" I said trying to be understanding

" what for ?you didn't do anything" he said plainly

" what about your brother? He got kick out too?"

" no not really , I got kick out cause I wasn't following the rules and Nathan felt the same way with the rules my father had ,so he left with me ….there were other reason why I got kick out but ahh I don't really want to share with you , I mean I can't believe what I just told you .Usually I don't tell anybody about me soo ..this is kind of weird" he said not know what to do. He was kind of cute how he was acting .

" ahh what about you?"

" huh"? I ask

" you were in ballet right?" he ask interested

I could feel my face blush " ah yeah just about two years nothing big" I said

" why did you quit?"

I shrug my shoulders and look down at the log " my parents , they didn't like it so they pulled me out of it"

I could feel Lucas eyes on me , I look up and there they were his beautiful piecing blue eyes .

" it seem ballet is a touchy subject for you to talk about , how come?" his eyes were trying to catch mind as I keep looking around ,

" maybe I'll tell you later , shouldn't you show me the lifts" I ask trying to get off this subject

" ah yeah , the only reason were not doing them is because you started asking questions"

" yeah sorry" I said . He got up and was slowly walking over to my side . Then he stop and got his finger to motion me to come over .

" no way im not getting on this log"

" apparently you are cause im going to make you" Lucas said as he came closer to me lifting me up from the log.

" im not going in the middle of the log what if I fall? . and the looks of it down there it's going to hurt" I said panicking

Lucas was just simply laughing at me "im not going to let that happen to you ok" we stood face to face . My hands were in his . Lucas was slowly backing up as I walk forward slowly , I kept looking down at my feet to make sure I didn't fall.

"Don't look down.-" I look at him and he let go of one of my hands and he pointed at his eyes "Look here." Lucas said . I did .

" now just find a balance" Lucas said letting go on both of my hands .

" no, no, no don't let go" I said worry .trying to grab his hands .

" look your fine , see ..your standing on your own ..now do some moves" he said as he was sort of dancing but wasn't moving . He was just wiggling his body . I just watch him , but I started to shake my hips a little . I was having a good time but I felt stupid at the same time. I just simply laugh at what I was doing as so did Lucas was laughing with me .

………..

We were in the middle of a grass filed working on the lifts which I suck at. I wonder if I was to heavy for him cause I could never get them right .

" am I to heavy?"

" what?" Lucas ask laughing " no --your not , what is with your questions and worries . Are we going to be eaten by a bear? Im going to fall of the log on my --" Lucas said mocking me .

" ok, ok stop , I was just wondering" I said tired . Lucas back away from me .

" ok come on" he said . I ran to him as he pick me up I the air but then put me down.

" ok that one wasn't bad" he said " do you know what time it is?" he ask

" yeah it's--" I look at my watch " oh my god , it's five o clock , I need to be with my parents at six" I said

" don't worry we'll make it on time" he said so sure of himself .

I guess he was right because I did make it in time before my parent went looking for me. If they even notice . They weren't that strict here which was kind of cool . Back at home my sister and I have to be in bed at nine o clock that how strict they were at home . They even plan out what we are going to eat. Anyways I got dress for the dinner hall which was becoming boring but I heard they were going to switch it up a bit . Like have more dinners outside or they were going to have themes. When we got to the dinner hall I saw Lucas sitting at a table with Jake socializing with older women . He look completely bored , he had his elbow on the table and had his face in his hands listing to the ladies. He look up at me as I was sitting , he gave me a small smile that look sad. I smiled back at him .

**Please tell me what you think. I hope this chapter wasn't boring** . **Please review thanks .**


	9. Good looks, Bad Intentions

Tonight was the night where I made my dancing debut . I was scared and nervous . I had no problem getting out of the cabin . My parents got into golfing so they went to the next town and stayed a day or two out there to compete with other people from a hotel . I went on Lucass motorcycle again, which was fun. When we got to the hotel, a girl named Anna helped me with my makeup and helped me get a dress, which was absolutely beautiful. The color of it was maroon . As I made my way to find Lucas, my curly hair bounced as I walked. I saw Haley standing there, which was a complete shock . So, I went up to her.

"Haley!" I said excitedly.

"Brooke," she replied, smiling but looking nervous.

"What are you doing here, Hales?" I asked.

"Ah, well, Im Mouths partner," she said shyly.

"Mouth? I thought he doesn't dance."

"He wanted to dance in the show with them, so he asked me if I wanted to be his partner, and I said yes. Nathan taught us dancing and Lucas did a little too," Haley admitted, talking really fast.

"How come no one told me?" I asked, not mad

"Well, I didn't want anyone to tell you, and I thought you would be mad that I was doing the same thing as you." she said sheepishly.

I laughed. "Haley why would I be mad? Don't you know me at all?" I said, giving her a hug.

"I just thought because you were doing something new and different. I didn't want you to think I was taking it away."

I could feel my eyes well up with tears. "Oh Haley." I hugged her again. "You're the best sister anyone can ask for."

"What's going on here?" Lucas asked, interested .  
I looked behind me and saw Lucas standing in a tux, a mighty fine tux if you asked me.  
"Lucas, why didn't you tell me my sister was dancing?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, for one, you didn't ask, and two, she asked if us to not tell," he answered, charming.

"Since when do you keep secrets?" I teased.

"Look at you." he said, looking at me up and down, while I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Look at you." I said, putting my hands out like we were going to play Pattie cake. You look nice.

There we stood face to face, really close might I add. He put both of his hands on my shoulders and said, "Don't be nervous okay? You're going to be great."

I shook my head. "Im...Im not nervous." I stuttered, trying to brush it off.

Lucas knew I was lying so he looked at me and gave me a warm smile. "Right," he said as his hands dropped from my shoulders and looked behind me. "Haley" He greeted happily.

I gave him a weird look as he gave me one back. I laughed.

"Do you know where my brother is?" Lucas asked Haley.

"No, I don't have a clue," she answered.

Lucas looked around the big room we were in and spotted a door. "Don't worry I already found him."

Lucas then walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Nathan and Rachel making out. "Guys come on" Lucas said, while Nathan and Rachel fixed themselves. They came out of the little storage room they were in, looking embarrassed.

"Ah, you might want to get your dress out of your panties." Haley pointed at Rachel.

"Oh, shit!" Rachel exclaimed, hurrying to fix it. We all laughed.

Lucas came towards me and put out his arm out to escort me to the dance floor. I grabbed it, and we started to walk out of the room . I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as we got closer to the room. I thought I was going to puke. Then I thought that if my sister could do this, so could I. I looked behind me to see Haley, who gave me a reassuring smile. I mouthed good luck to her, and she mouthed you too.

We got to the dance floor as people started to cheer and I became more nervous. Lucas led me in the back, which was good . We carefully got in our positions as the lights dimmed, and the music started to play. We start to move. As we did the steps, I kept looking at my feet, which wasn't good. I could hear Lucas saying, Look at me, but I didnt want to stare at him for how long . He spun me around in a circle, then he pulled me close to him, forcing me to face him.

"Youre going to have to stop looking at the ground," he whispered at me, as I stared at his gorgeous blue eyes.

I shook my head a little, and we continued the dance. I couldnt help but smile when I kept staring at Lucas. He stared back, of course, and was even smiling. I was doing pretty good until we had to do the lifts. All the guys hurried to the other side of the dance floor, and then we ran to them. When I was running to Lucas's arms, I backed out and didn't do the lift. He quickly grabbed my hands and continued to dance. He dipped me once before the song ended. Everyone clapped their hands and so did we. Before I could look or even talk to Lucas, Haley gave me a big hug.

"Oh my gosh! Wasnt that amazing!" Haley exclaimed.

We walked off stage and changed into are normal clothing. I rode with Mouth and Haley back to the cabin since thats where he was heading. As for everyone else, they were going somewhere to celebrate. Only dancers could go there; no guest were allowed. I didnt get to say goodbye to Lucas. The last time I saw him was when I was dancing with him. When Haley and I got to our cabin, the lights turned on. We saw Dean sitting in a chair.

"What the hell are you doing out this late, Haley?" Dean asked angrily.

"I was hanging out with my sister. You got a problem with that?" she retorted.

It felt weird being there so I walked towards the door. "Ill leave you guys alone." I said as I walked out the door.

"Are you lying to me, Hales?" Dean asked, getting up from his chair.

"No, I was with Brooke" Haley shouted. She was getting angrier by the second.

"Do you love me?" he asked in a whisper.

Haley shrugged her shoulders. Dean walked up to her and slapped her face, hard . Haley couldn't believe what he did. Her face was stinging where he had slapped her. She placed her hand on the part that was hurting.

"You're not going to act like this when we are married. Youre going to do as I say," Dean said threateningly. He walked over to the chair where he was before and then he turned . "YOU GOT THAT!" He stormed out of the room and into the bedroom.

Haley just stood there, stunned, holding her face as tears began to fall from her eyes.

-

As I was walking around the golf course, I spotted Lucas sitting in the grass under a palm tree.

Hi, I said quietly.

He turned his head around and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing out this late all by yourself?" he asked.

I sat down beside him. "Haley and Dean needed to talk so I let them be."

Lucas shook his head. "I see," he laughed.

"How come you're here? shouldn't you be out celebrating or whatever you do with your friends?" I asked curiously.

He hesitated before he answered, "Yeah, but I just felt like being alone, you know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Just to clear your mind," I said.

"You did good tonight. You worked hard," he said, patting my knee.

"Thanks, but I didnt do the lift."

"Yeah dont worry about that. Tim and his partner never do the lift so I bet it looked okay with two couple not doing it instead of one, you know."

"So, did I do okay?"

He laughed. "Yeah, you did fine for your first time."

We sat there in silence for about 2 minutes until he spoke up. "I have a question for you. he said turning to me."

"Okay, shoot." I replied, turning my head to face him.

"Why does your sister call you Brooke?"

I laughed. "Ah, because thats what I like to be called."

"Then why does everyone else call you Brooklyn?"

"Because thats my name, but I prefer Brooke. I just dont tell anyone. I did once to my parents, but they said I should stop being childish," I explained sadly.

"Well, you should have told them that its your name not theirs." said Lucas.

"Your kidding? To my parents? No way. I do what I am told." I said.

Lucas was looking at me trying to figure me out. "I dont get you. why do you do everything possible to please them? he asked in a soft tone."

"Who says I do that?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I can tell that you do, and by some of the stuff you told me and the things I heard from your sister, you do anything to please them," said Lucas who seemed annoyed by my doing.

I raised my voice a little ."So? I am one of those people who hate to disappoint others. Whats the big deal?"  
"Saying that you prefer Brooke instead of Brooklyn is not going to disappoint anyone," he explained in a serious way, but he laughed slightly.

I knew he wasnt going to get it . Why Im like this but it was so simple to guess why or to figure out why. I grew up with high class. You do what you were told and if you dont, they have the power to make your life miserable for the rest of your life.

"Yes it is. You dont get it." I said, getting frustrated.

He look at me confused "What is there to get? Its what year now? Women have rights, you know. Your parents cant control your life unless you let them."

"Oh, so your saying that I let them?" I ask, annoyed.

"Yes, I am." He said back

"And your parents never control you?"

"Yeah, they tried, but I got in control of my life. How do you think I got kicked out? I didnt want to follow the rules and follow my fathers foot steps," Lucas said angry.

"Are you that ashamed of coming from a not wealthy family?"

Lucas shook his head. "You want to know one of my secrets? Do you?" he asked rudely. He got up from the grass and face me standing up "I come from one of the richest families."

I look at him with complete shock.

"Yeah, you didnt think about that, did you?"

I got up and ran. I didnt know why. I just did.  
---  
"Lucas?" Lucas turned around and saw Peyton standing there.

"What are you doing here, Pey?" he ask, annoyed

"I was taking a walk, and I saw you here sitting on the grass ...well, actually, I was looking for you." Peyton took a deep breath and continued. "Im just wondering whats going on with us." Peyton sat down in front of him.

He didn't bother to make eye contract. "Were over, remember?" he answered, slightly sad.

"Come on, Luke, we've been together for how many years." said Peyton as tears formed in her eyes.

"We've been over for a long time, Peyton. What we have isnt love, its lust."

Peyton eyes filled with angry tears. "Are you choosing one of your little hook-up girls over me?" she shouted angrily.

"What? No" Lucas answered, raising his voice a little.

"Its that girl then, isn't it? The one you have been hanging out with for the past week?" Peyton yelled.

"What the hell, Peyton She has nothing to do with us" Lucas yelled back.

"Yeah, right. I see the way she looks at you," Peyton said calmly.

"A lot of girls here have crushes on me, big deal."

Peyton raised her eye brow. "You've been acting different since you have been hanging out with her. Your brother said your still the same but a little bit nicer. Everyone can see it. I hate the fact that your doing this to her just to get back at me."

Lucas looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about. "Using her?" he asked, curious.

"Come on, Lucas, its your job, but you also do it for your own pleasure. You use these girls to piss me off, and you enjoy it because the sex is good. And face it, they're hot." Peyton explained innocently.

"Fuck you, Peyton! Thats not what I am doing with this girl Brooklyn," he said, mad.

"I think you already did fuck me, and what is it that you are doing with this girl?" she asked evilly.

"Teaching her to dance, but thats over now so you shouldn't have a problem with it Don't, however, think Im going to go back to you. You're just some whore who got pregnant. Not only once but twice." Lucas stood up and stormed off.

**Lets give a thanks to Marie my beta, she told me she's new at this so lets give her some credit. Hope you guys like the chapter , review please. **


	10. I’ll always be here

Running was probably a stupid idea that I did last night, but I didn't know what to say or do. He was rich, like me, and I still don't know how to handle the news . For about 2 weeks I got teased and been called spoiled for what? Where all this time Lucas and his brother who are also rich that work here talked shit about my sister and me.

"Penny for your thoughts." I looked across the table at my sister who was playing with her food using her fork .

"Ah, nothing. What's up with you?" I wondered, noticing she wasn't her normal self.

"Just watching Lucas staring you down like you're a piece of meat."

"What?" I asked. I scanned the room and noticed Lucas was sitting with a girl but was staring at me. I faced Haley and gave her a confused look. "I don't know why he is staring at me."

Then I looked back at Lucas who had his arm rested on the girl's shoulder .He had his head down at his hand and then looked up to see me staring at him. I quickly turned my head.

"I'm just going to take a walk, want to come?" I said, trying to ignore Lucas's presence.

"Nah, I'm just going to finish here, and then I promised Dean that I would go on some stupid boat ride with him," she mentioned, upset but trying to sound like she was not.

"Haley, are you ok?" I asked, getting worried.

"Brooke, I'm fine," she insisted, a little too cheery for me.

Haley got up and left me at the table by myself. I stared at my plate, not sure what I was going to do today. If I wanted to do something, it would be hanging out with Lucas. _'Whoa, did I just say that?' _I looked back at the table where Lucas was but he wasn't there anymore. I sadly stood up and left the table.

------

Lucas and Nathan were at the staff worker bar, drinking.

"I think I'm going to end things with Rachel," Nathan stated, taking a sip of his drink.

"Why? Can't keep your hands off on other girls?" Lucas smirked at Nathan, not surprised to hear the news.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Things just aren't working out," Nathan explained.

"I guess Jake will be happy; he wants to fuck her." Lucas said simply.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Well, he can after I break up with her since she will be vulnerable," Nathan said not caring at all.

"The thing I will miss is the sex because she was good." Nathan laughed as did Lucas.

"Boys!" Max called from across the room.

"Great, what does he want?"

"I hate working for him." Nathan complained.

"Well think of this way, it's not dad."

"Oh, yeah," Nathan agreed.

Max approach them. "Boys, what the hell are you doing sitting here?"

Lucas and Nathan both looked at each other then there drinks. Lucas pointed to his drink "Drinking, sir."

"I can see that, smart ass. I need you guys to get off your asses and get to work! Today, I saw the Davis' girls and they didn't look happy. Now, didn't I tell you to keep them company?" Max asked exasperatedly.

"Max we _have_ been doing that and plus, one of them is engaged," Nathan stated.

"I don't care if one of them is engaged, you'll be her friend then," Max snapped. "And Lucas what's up with you? Is your charm not working? Make that god damn girl smile!"

"I would, but that girl isn't interested," Lucas said, taking what was left in his cup and shoved it down his throat.

"Then make her interested. Ugh! Sometimes I don't even know why I put up with you guys."

" I believe it has something to do with our father," Nathan answered knowingly.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I believe so. I hate that man!" Max exclaimed, but mostly to himself then started to walk away but came back and pointed at the boys. "Davis' girls."

"You know the only reason he keep us is because it makes dad jealous" Nathan said.

"Yeah, but if Haley or Brooklyn tell him about the things we asked them not to tell, we will definitely get fired," Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah, but they won't."

"I kind of told Brooklyn that we weren't poor," Lucas admitted sheepishly.

"Really? Why is it that you told her?" Nathan asked, getting curious.

"I don't know." Lucas shrugged his shoulders and then looked at his brother who was grinning. "What?"

"You like her!" Nathan teased.

Lucas shook his head. He was getting pissed at his brother. "No, I don't," he said, getting up as Nathan followed him.

"Uh, huh, sure. I saw you staring at her today."

"No, I wasn't, I was looking around the room," Lucas insisted, getting annoyed.

"Come on, Lucas, you can't say your not interested in her."

Lucas turned around and face his brother. Nathan almost ran into him but stepped back.

"I have no interest in that girl. She's a little fake, spoiled brat and we always end up fighting or I make her upset. I have never met anyone so... so... geez! I can't even come up with a word," Lucas said, frustrated, and walked away, leaving Nathan alone.

"Yeah, sure you don't have feelings," Nathan whispered to himself.

-----

My parents came back at sunset. We caught up on what happened with them and then headed off to dinner, which was boring, as always. Mouth came up to me and asked me to dance. I happily accepted. I was actually having a good time, but I could tell my sister wasn't. When I watched her dance with Dean, she was hardly looking at him, and it looked like she didn't want to hold his hands. Even Dean looked uncomfortable with the situation. Just then someone went up to a little stage they had and announced a band that was going to play in a couple of minutes for the younger adults. All of the older adults left because this was the night for the younger audiences.

The band played and some people danced. Others, like me, stood by the stage and watched them play. I looked behind me and saw Lucas watching the band with a girl beside him. He caught my gaze and slowly looked at me with a soft, sweet smile. I, however, had no hint of a smile. I turned back around and watched the band perform. I was feeling hurt, and I didn't know why. I just hoped I wasn't falling for him. The band finished, and Mouth looked at me excitedly while I gave him a fake smile. I turned around but immediately stopped because someone was right in front of me. And the person happened to be Lucas, who was giving me a broody stare.

"Hey, Brooke, want to dance?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets hoping that I would say yes.

I looked at him, completely shocked that he called me Brooke. I push past him and walked out the door. I heard him calling my name so I started to walk incredibly fast.

"Brooke!" he called, chasing after me. "Will you stop!" he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Stop running away all the time," he said, panting.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"You called me Brooke," I said.

He looked at me, puzzled. "Ah, yeah, I did. So what? That's what you prefer."

"Yeah, but why do you care what I want?"

He stood there, biting the bottom of his lip, it looked like he didn't know what to say. "Brooke can we just be friends?" he asked thoughtfully.

I was slightly shock that he wanted to be friends. "Why, I thought _you_ hated me?" I could tell tears were forming in my eyes.

"I don't hate you. Annoying, yes, but your sort of fun to hang out with."

I stared him down, he looked guilty. I raised my voice a little. "Tell me, Lucas, are you doing this because you _have to _for your job or is it because you _want_ to?" Now he really looked guilty. "Tell the truth, Lucas!"

He look down at the floor. "Maybe both reasons," he answered in a low voice.

"Well, I don't want to be your friend." I replied harshly, walking away once again.

"Fuck you then!" He called after me angrily.

------

Why did Lucas do this to me? He could give me sweet smiles, and a deep stare like he was interested in me. Then other times, he would give me dirty looks and show no interest in me at all. Obviously, he was playing games with me. Ah, I don't know I am so confused.

I ran down by the lake and saw my sister Haley sitting on the dock with her feet in the water. I walked towards her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I asked, smiling.

She looked at me, and I could tell she had been crying. Her make up was a mess.

"Haley what's wrong?" I rushed over to her.

--------

Everyone was having a good time dancing barn yard, as they called it. Rachel was grinding hard with someone on the dance floor. She obviously didn't take the news too good about Nathan breaking up with her. Jake sat at the table and watched her dance with a guy. Nathan was leaning against the wall, also watching Rachel, feeling jealous each time she got closer or more touchy with the guy on the dance floor. Lucas, well, he went back to his old ways. He got together with Peyton, making out with her on a couch they had in there. Dean, Haley's fiance, walked into the place looking for Haley. He saw Nathan and walked over to him, extremely mad.

"Where is my girl!" Dean shouted right in Nathan's face, who was totally caught off guard by Dean's outburst.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan asked as he pushed Dean.

Lucas stopped his make out session with Peyton and went over by his brother.

"Haley! Where is she? And don't say you don't know because I always see you with her," Dean explained loudly, becoming angry and jealous.

"I don't know and for your information, man, I am not always with her."

Just then, Haley and Brooke entered.

"Look she's right there." Nathan pointed at Haley.

Dean then pushed Nathan and went over to Haley. Nathan, who was pushed, was going to go after him, but Lucas stepped in and held Nathan back .

"I've been looking for you all over! Where have you been?" Dean grabbed Haley's wrist, hard. "Where!" He screamed .

Brooke grabbed Dean's hand that was holding on Haley's wrist and tried to break his grip apart from Haley.

"Let go of my sister now!" Brooke demanded .

"She is going to be my wife soon so back off!" He pushed Brooke away.

"Haley! You don't have to put up with this!" Brooke yelled.

Haley looked at her sister, regretting what she was going to say right now.

"I love him Brooke, and he is right, I should do what he says because that's what a good housewife does," Haley said, slow and stern.

Brooke took a step back not believing what her sister was saying, the guy hit her and didn't treat her right and she was in love with him? Brooke looked at Lucas who had his head down, looking at the floor, Peyton was holding his arm.

When Brooke finally spoke, her voice was low and hurt, trying not to cry. "Fine, then."

She took small steps backward, still looking at her sister and locked eyes with Lucas. Then turned to leave. Lucas got out of Peyton's grip and started to walk after her, but Peyton grabbed his arm, he turned to face her.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked very rudely.

Lucas shook off Peyton's grip. "To see if she is all right." Before Peyton could do anything, Lucas was out the door.

Nathan couldn't take anymore of this, he didn't completely know Haley, but he knew this isn't what she wanted. So, he went up to Dean and Haley.

"This isn't what you want," Nathan told Haley, completely ignoring Dean.

"Hey, buddy, back off." Dean turned Nathan around. "I'm talking to you!"

"Does it look like I'm talking to you? No! So, shut the fuck up!" Nathan yelled in his

face.

Dean punched Nathan and then he landed on the floor.

"Stop!" Haley cried.

Nathan got up from the floor and punched Dean back. Dean lunged at Nathan and they both fell to the floor. Jake and others came to stop the fight.

--------

Lucas caught up to Brooke. "Brooke!" He called after her, but she kept walking.

"Go away, Lucas." Brooke pleaded, crying through her tears.

Lucas got in front of her and stopped her from walking.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled as she pushed him.

"No!" He said still in front of her.

"I don't want to hear any of your bull, okay? It's all crap, and you can't say anything because you're the same!" Tears kept spilling out from her eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right," Lucas replied softly as he wiped a few tears from her face with his thumb. "Come here." He spread his arms and Brooke went in his embrace. She cried in his chest as he just held her in his arms protectively.

"Don't leave me." Brooke pleaded, still crying.

Lucas didn't know how to react. What did she mean? Don't leave her? Leave her for what? The only thing he could come up with to say was, "I'll always be here." He kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Reviews please thanks. **


	11. Crash Into Me

A/N Hey guys I would like to say that I really like the reviews that I got from the last chapter. So I hope you guys can give me some feed back on this chapter thanks.

Yesterday was just plain out weird. The event that happened with Lucas was still fuzzy to me. It seemed like everything went by so fast that I just don't remember anything. However, I do remember a soft, gentle voice telling me everything was going to be okay.

I decided to skip breakfast to go look for Lucas. I was confused on what my relationship with Lucas was. What kind of relationship did I want with him? As far as I am concerned we could only be friends. I don't see him as a person to falling in love with anyone. Plus, we could never be together because I was just here for the summer, and my family would never approve of him. But what I really needed to do was stop thinking about getting together with Lucas and then stop coming up with reasons why we couldn't work. As I continued walking along the rocky path, I heard a voice.

"Looking for me pretty girl?" I turned around to see a smiling Lucas.

"As a matter of fact, I was," I said, taking a step toward him.

"I figured because I didn't see you at the diner hall earlier," he answered, putting his hands behind his back.

"I just wanted to apologize about last night. It was crazy and awkward---"

"Don't worry about it," Lucas assured, pretending it was nothing. "Brooke, I just want you to know that if you ever need anybody to talk to or just need help with something don't be afraid to ask me."

I gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks, Lucas. I really appreciate it."

"Walk with me," he said as he started to walk. I walked right beside him.

"By the way, I was wondering. Are you still going to enter the dance competition?" He inquired.

"What dance competition?" I asked, trying to remember what he was talking about.

He laughed. "You know, the local dance? Come on, how can you not remember? I was giving you lessons."

Then it hit me, I totally forgot about_ that_ dance competition. I felt really stupid not remembering. "Oh, yeah! Well, I don't know if I should."

"Why not? I can get you in the competition." He replied.

I looked at him. "I don't have a partner."

Lucas turned to me as we were walking. "I can get you a partner. I would do it, but I have to work, you know."

"I guess, but I don't know if I can--" I started to explained but was cut off by Lucas.

"Can what?" He asked, stopping me from walking.

"Hey!" I laughed. He turned around and faced me.

"Let me teach you to do the dirty dancing." He said seriously.

"All right, fine." I answered, giving in.

"Great!" He said and flashed me that big smile of his.

--------------

Haley decided to stop by at Nathan's cabin. She felt like she should apologize to him about what had happened last night. After asking a few workers around the area which cabin was Nathan's, she finally got to his place. She gently knocked on his door. A few seconds later, Nathan opened the door. He had a black eye and a small cut above his lip.

"Ouch," Haley stated as she saw his black eye.

Nathan laughed slightly unhappily as he touched his eye. "Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"To apologize to you." Haley admitted shyly.

"Well, don't, Haley, because I'm getting really tired of you and your sister causing problems. So, take all your problems and shove them up your ass!" Nathan slammed the door in Haley's face. While she just stood there, stunned.

--------------

Lucas and I were at the barn yard. He was showing me how to dirty dance. His lower stomach was against my lower stomach, but I backed away.

"Sorry, this is just weird," I said. He was staring at me intently.

"Why, because it's sexual?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I don't know if I can do this. This isn't me. The whole body grinding with another is just ... just... I'm not used to it." I admitted nervously.

"Apparently, you never had sex, I am guessing." I just shifted my legs one to the other while biting my lip.

"If you're not comfortable then we don't have to do this." He walked forward and put a hand on my shoulder .

"I don't know," I whispered, unsure.

He moved his hand off my shoulder. "How about you watch me dance with someone else so you can see how we really should do it."

"Okay, then." I agreed. Although I'm not really sure what I wanted to do.

"All right... umm... how about we meet here in about an hour?" Lucas suggested

"Yeah, that would be fine. I have to have lunch with my family anyways."

We were both facing each other, not sure what to do. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then turned around as fast as possible and headed out the door.

----------------

Lucas walked into his brother's cabin and saw Nathan eating a sandwich on his bed. Lucas headed to his brothers album collection. Nathan didn't even acknowledge the presence his brother.

"Nate, do you know where Anna is?" Lucas asked while he looked through Nathan's CD album.

"Nope," he replied with his mouth full of food.

Lucas grabbed the two albums he needed and then he went over to his brother and kicked the side of Nathan's bed to get his attention.

"Nice eyes." Lucas laughed. Nathan rolled his eyes and got up from his bed.

"Gee, thanks. He answered sarcastically. "Do you think the girls will be all over me tonight?"

Lucas could tell his brother was in a bad mood. "Aww, what's wrong Natey? Are you sad because you were beaten up last night while your ex- girlfriend was watching? And let's not forget the fact that you didn't get any sex," Lucas said in a teasing baby voice.

"Shut up! I am just having a bad day, okay? You're not the only one who can be the jerk around here." Nathan threw his plate away and then hopped back on his bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked as his face got angrier.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You know full well what it means." Nathan snapped.

"Whatever." And with that, Lucas left.

---------------

I watched Lucas and Anna dance. Their bodies were so close together that it looked like one. Lucas was touching every inch of her body all the way down to her butt with his hands. She was kissing his neck every now and then. It made me want to throw up watching them. It seemed like they were enjoying dancing together.

I like Anna. She was nice and sweet. She was also the one who helped me get ready for the dance show, but I hated seeing her act the way she did whenever she was around Lucas. Like she wanted him to feel her up and wanted a lot of attention from him. If I didn't know any better, she had a crush on him. Finally they stopped dancing. Anna came over by me and sat down on the ground putting on a different pair of shoes as Lucas went by the record player.

"What did you think?" She wondered.

"You guys are really good!" I stated, trying to sound happy.

"I know. He is such a good dancer, but it's nothing compared to how he is in bed. He is incredible." Anna sighed and looked like she was dreaming of heaven.

_Whoa what did she say? Gosh, did these two date?_

"Ah, you guys slept together?" I asked casually while she was tying her shoelaces.

"Yeah, I have had the longest crush on him. He knows, but he said that it's only sex between us, which is better than getting nothing from him. It's hard seeing him with other women. Girls just love him." She got up with her bag.

"Will I see you later, Luke?" she asked him when he was walking over to us.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Oh, okay." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. I, however, was feeling heartbroken. I didn't dare look at Lucas. I just stared at something across the room.

"So, what did you think? Do you want to give it another shot or not?" He asked, cheery.

"You guys were great!" I said with fake cheeriness.

"Just great?" His voice was not that cheery anymore. When he sat down next to me, he looked concerned as I kept looking across the room.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas put his hand on my leg.

"Nothing," I replied, but my voice was cracking. I could feel my eyes filling up with tears. Then I looked at him. His eyes were trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Why are you crying?" His voice was soft. I kept staring at him, upset. When the tears started to fall from my eyes, I turned my head the other direction.

"Don't look at me," I pleaded in between cries.

"Did I do something wrong, Brooke? Whatever it is, I'm sorry." He said, concerned and trying to find out why I was crying.

I finally calmed down and looked at him. "Lucas, I don't think it's a good idea for us to hang out together," I finally said in a whisper. He continued to stare at me, probably trying to figure out what was going through my head.

"Why?" He asked simply, but I could tell he was hurt in some way.

"Because I am a complete mess." I wiped some of my tears away. "I don't even know why I am crying."

"Hey." He grabbed my chin gently and turned my head to face him. He cupped his hands on my face. "You are not a mess." He wiped some of my tears with his thumb. "Your beautiful."

He started to lean in as my heart started to beat really fast. I closed my eyes and felt his warm lips against mine. The kiss was soft and... well, short because I pushed Lucas back. We stared at each other directly in the eyes.

"We can't do this." I said sadly.

Lucas licked his lip and then bit it. Thunder started to rumble and you can tell a storm was coming.

"I should go." I whispered and got up. I started to walk out.

"Brooke, wait!" I heard Lucas say. I turned around. "Let me walk you."

No, it's okay." I assured him.

"No, I should. There's a storm coming, and I don't think it's a good idea for you to be walking alone by yourself, so, just let me walk you, okay?" he said demanding.

-----------------

We didn't talk at all while we were walking, but soon it started to rain on us . That was when he grabbed my hand and we started to run towards my cabin. We finally got there and went inside. My parents weren't there and neither was Haley. Our clothes were both drenched from the rain. I went into my room to get dry towels for us, and Lucas followed me. I got the towels and handed one to Lucas, he took it and started to dry his face. I just stood there watching him he look so beautiful in the blue dim light from outside. He took notice that I was just standing there and he looked at me.

Thunder rumbled as lightning struck. I slowly walked closer to him. I dropped my towel and grabbed the back of his neck. I lean in and kissed him. I felt him kiss me back. We started to walk backwards towards the bed still kissing. I could feel his tongue enter my mouth. We stopped kissing for a moment. We were both breathing heavily, I quickly took of his shirt that revealed his muscle. I stepped back and sat down on the bed unbuttoned my dress while looking at him. Lucas stared at me, breathing heavily and looking scared. He could barely get the words out, but he did as I saw tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." He grabbed his shirt and left the room. I started to button up my dress, but it was quite hard because I started to cry uncontrollably.

**Well lol tell me what you guys think. Thanks **


	12. Hurt

**A/N: So sorry about the update , I've been busy with school and remodeling our house and plus I got sick . I hope you guys like the chapter , there is so many ways to take the story and it's hard to choose which way to go , so I hope enjoy the chapter.**

Haley entered the cabin as the rain continued to pour. She took off her jacket and put it on the coat hanger. Haley noticed that the cabin was dark and guessed that her parents weren't there. She headed toward her room, and as she got closer, she could hear small weeping sounds. She opened the bedroom door and squinted, for she could barely see the room; the only light was coming from outside and through the window.

"Brooke?" Haley whispered as she walked to the middle of the room.

"What?" Brooke choked out.

"Are you crying?" Haley asked as she sat down on the foot of Brooke's bed.

"Yes, and can you please just leave me alone?" Brooke cried out softly.

"Brooke, please tell me what happened." Haley pleaded in a soft gentle voice.

Brooke sat up and Haley noticed that Brooke's eyes were very puffy, she had obviously been crying for a while now.

"I kissed him," Brooke admitted in a small, hurt voice.

Haley knew this was hard for her sister. She never would really tell her feelings to anyone. Mostly because Brooke always seemed like a happy girl.

"Then he shot me down." Brooke started to cry even more. Haley put her hand on Brooke's knee in an attempt to calm her down.

"Who shot you down?" Haley asked, but already having an idea as to who it is.

"Lucas. What's wrong with me, Haley?"

Haley shook her head. "Nothing's wrong with you, Brooke. Trust me." She said as she hugged her sister. "You are one of the most beautiful people I know, inside and out." Brooke continued to cry while Haley was hugging her. "And if Lucas shot you down, he probably had a reason to. Would you like it if he slept with you and then didn't even bother with you like you didn't exist the rest of the time we would be here? I don't think so. So, just be glad he did that."

Brooke broke the hug and looked at her sister. "Thanks." Brooke then wiped the tears from her face. "It's just --." She continued to say but was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the door.

"Girls! Are you ready for dinner?" yelled their father.

"Oh, Haley, I can't go to the dinner like this. Can you tell them that I'm not feeling well?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll tell them." Haley got off of Brooke's bed and headed out to see her parents.

"Haley, you're all wet. Go get changed." Haley's mother ordered.

"Meet us at the dinner hall, all right?" Mr. Davis told her before he and his wife left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have never felt so horrible in my life. I didn't want to get up or even eat as a matter of fact, but I did all those things today. When I woke up, I immediately went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like a blown up fish. My eyes were so puffy that I was freaking out. _How in the world will I able to go anywhere looking like this? _Luckily, Haley helped me with my make-up to cover the puffiness of my eyes. While Haley was putting my hair up in a bun, I bit my nail tensely, waiting for her to be done. I wasn't looking forward to going to breakfast. There's a big chance that I might see Lucas and that terrified me. After she was done, I took one last look in the mirror and headed off with my family to eat breakfast.

When we got there, my hands were sweating profusely, that I had to go to the bathroom to wash them. Once we got to our seats, they served us our food. I didn't even eat. I didn't know what the heck they were serving me, it looked like soup. I wanted to know why can't they just serve us eggs with some bacon and toast. That's what I called breakfast, not this crap. It's yellow with little bits of green left in it and it looks watery.

I looked up from my watery soup to see if there was any sign of Lucas anywhere in the room, but, fortunately, there wasn't. The event that happened last night kept repeating in my brain over and over. I just wanted to cry in a dark room alone. My parents didn't even notice that there was something wrong with me, which made me wonder how well did they know me, but to come to think of it, I hid myself from them, the real me. I have no one else to blame but me because I made this happen, but I was going to fix it.

"Well, look at that. I guess Mr. Hartman decided to come after all." My mother mentioned.

"Who's that?" Haley wondered.

"Very rich man. He owns a golf course. I read about him in the paper and that his family was coming here. I guess it's true then, isn't it?" My father laughed.

The guy my father was talking about was a short stubby man. He had a big stomach . His wife, however, was beautiful. She look like she was just in her 30s, but she was really probably in her 50s.

"Look at their daughter. She is very well mannered. Maybe Haley should take some lessons from her," My mother stated coldly.

I looked at the girl. She was our age, and she was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was shiny, golden blonde, and she was wearing a white dress with twisted straps on the back. Her make up was perfect. I bet she made every guy go weak in the knees.

I heard a door shut open and quickly turned my head to the sound of it. I saw Max walking towards Mr. Hartman's table followed by Nathan, Jake, Rachel, Anna, and _oh, god,_ Lucas. I could feel my emotions running around. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and the worst part is that I wasn't the only one who couldn't take my eyes off of Lucas. Mr. Hartman's daughter was also eyeing him. I couldn't compete with a girl like her. I finally took my gaze away from Lucas and looked back at my parents again, giving them a slight smile.

"Brooklyn, I bet you and Mr. Hartman's daughter would get along, don't you think," my mother said excitedly, taking a bite of her food. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's Brooke," I replied in a low and calm voice and without opening my eyes.

"What dear? I didn't quite catch that." I opened my eyes and turned to face her.

"I said, it's Brooke." My mother looked at me dumbfounded.

"What's Brooke?" My mother inquired, the tone of her voice getting cold.

"My name, it's Brooke." She looked at me, amused, and then she started to laugh. I could see in the corner of my eye that Haley was getting upset.

"Please, what makes you think I will ever call you that?" She answered very snottily.

I put my lips together, not knowing what to say. I looked away from her sadly and saw that Lucas was flirting with Mr. Hartman's daughter, but it was mostly the girl doing all the flirting, I turned my head away from them and back to my mother in disgust.

"I prefer to be called Brooke." I said more fiercely and which sounded more like a demand. I looked straight into her eyes.

"I don't care. Your name is Brooklyn--" She retorted but was cut off by me, which was a first.

"Yeah, I know that, but why can't you just call me Brooke for short, it's not too much to ask."

"Where is your behavior coming from?" My mother snapped at me.

"Brooklyn, what's the matter?" My father added.

"Brooke, I want to be called Brooke. Why is that such a problem with you guys?" I wondered, raising my voice.

"Why, do you have a problem with Brooklyn?" My mother asked.

"It's just, I prefer Brooke. It's shorter, and I just like it better."

"Jack, I don't like her behavior. What's the matter with you, _Brooklyn_?" My mother turned to look at me.

"I don't understand. I just want that name, so deal with it!" I yelled at them, got up and left.

I had to get out of there. Everything seemed to be going wrong. I didn't understand why they had a problem with me having a nickname. They just had to make a huge deal over it. It was hard fighting with my parents; it was hard to get anything through to them. I know that I shouldn't even be complaining, I have a great life, but I just can't help it. Finally, something knocked me out of my thoughts when I felt a hand tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and there stood Nathan.

"Saw what happened back there," he started.

"So, you came all the way here to rub it in my face?" I retorted.

"No! Of course not. Look, my brother told me what happened, and he really is sorry--"

"Whatever," I muttered angrily.

"He wants you to meet him tonight by the lake," Nathan replied very seriously.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but I can't do that." I walked away from Nathan and started to head towards the green field where all sports activities takes place.

---------------------

Nathan entered the dining hall, and his eyes scanned the room for his brother. Finally, he spotted Lucas with Jake talking by a telephone booth, so Nathan headed that direction. Nathan's eyes locked with Lucas's, giving the message that she said no. Lucas tried to cover up his sadness by saying a smart ass comment about Mr. Hartman's daughter to Jake.

"Hey, man. Where were you?" Jake inquired as he gave Nathan a friendly bump on the hand.

"Nowhere, man," replied Nathan as he kept staring at his brother.

"Man, Evelyn Hartman is so fine." Jake stated. All the boys looked over at the Hartman's table.

"I don't think she has eyes for you, Jake." Nathan laughed.

"Not you either. Looks like you're going to score with her, Lucas. She keeps on trying to seduce you in every possible way." Jake responded. Lucas kept his broody stare at Evelyn Hartman even though she pretended that she didn't know he was watching her.

"Well, we're just not going to let her take control now, are we?" Lucas still did not take his eyes off the girl.

"Where did Peyton go? I haven't seen her at work? Jake inquired.

"She went to go visit her family, but, ah, I've been meaning to ask you, Jake. Have you made a move on Rachel?" Nathan asked casually.

"Nah, man, she's still hung up on you." Jake explained.

Nathan shook his head as his eyes scanned the room. He saw Haley sitting with Dean. She just sat there, it looked like she was daydreaming or something. Nathan felt really bad for being a jerk to her yesterday. She was just trying to apologized, and he was being rude. A girl like her never apologized to a guy like him before, which made him realize that the Davis girls were just trying to find their way in the world, just like him and Lucas tried to do. Nathan wondered if he ever did accomplish that goal, and then it hit him that he didn't know.

"So, do you?" asked Lucas. Nathan shook his head out of his thoughts.

"What?" Nathan answered, confusedly. Lucas raised both of his eyebrows.

"Do you know when they are going to set up the carnival on the green grass field?" Lucas repeated.

"Nope, man. Oh, yeah, Max wants to know what we are going to do for the last dance show for the summer?"

"Nate, we haven't even done our second best dance show," Jake replied before he left.

Lucas stared down at the floor. "So, she said no?" Lucas whispered.

Nathan put his hand in his pockets and also stared at the floor. "Yeah, sorry, man. What are you going to do?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, I guess."

Nathan looked at his brother and raised his voice. "Lucas, come on! You–," Nathan paused and lowered his voice. "You care about this girl."

"I won't let her be with a guy like me, Nathan."

"Then, why do you even want to talk to her?"

"So, I can tell her why I did what I did yesterday," Lucas explained.

"Well, at least you're admitting that you have a thing for her," Nathan replied.

"No, I am not," Lucas said, a little too quickly.

"Whatever." Nathan held his hands up in defense. "I gotta go teach people to dance. So see you later." Nathan walked away leaving Lucas alone.

---------------------

It was thundering and raining by the time dinner came along. After Haley and I ate dinner, she said she wanted to stop by the barnyard to talk to Mouth. I waited in the lounge they had outside on deck so I won't get wet, but the wind kept changing directions, so it doesn't really make a difference. As I stood by the wall, I heard footsteps. I looked behind me and saw Lucas standing there nervously.

"Hey, Brooke," he greeted quietly.

I didn't move for I didn't know what to do. I leaned back on the wall. My arms dangled on both of my sides. Lucas just stood right in front of me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him.

"I told your sister to bring you here so I can talk to you," he answered, not taking his eyes away from me. I felt anger towards my sister. She set me up and forced me to face something that I wasn't ready to.

"Brooke," he started, "you have to understand that _we_ can never be together. You and I both knew that even from the start."

It seemed like he was pushing me away, but I wasn't quite sure. "Why did you kiss me yesterday ?" I questioned with so many emotions going through me.

He stood there, thinking. "I ...I just did. I– " He put one hand on the wall as he leaned closer to me, I leaned farther against the wall.

"I will admit, Brooke, that I care about you. We just can't be, and there are so many reasons why we can't." Lucas voice was starting to crackle a bit, while I look at him with eyes filled with tears.

"You deserve so much better than me." He continued. "You don't know how much I could hurt you, and I don't want to do that to you." His eyes filled up with tears. "Brooke, just stay away from me, okay?"

Tears started to run down my cheeks. I moved to the side where Lucas's arm wasn't leaning on and walked away.

**Thank you for the reviews , i love the ones i've been getting , hope you review some more please thanks , and I will try to update faster but I can't make any promises**


	13. Come on Closer

**Hey everyone thank you for the reviews .Well here the next chapter **

Didn't want to hurt me? Didn't want to hurt me! What a complete liar! I would have never thought I would fall for his pathetic charm or whatever he did to me to make me fall for him. For the past two days, I watched Lucas and Evelyn Hartman spend time together. It made me sick, and I didn't want to be there anymore. I wanted the summer to end so fast, but, of course, it won't. It's going slow like always.

All right enough about Lucas. Right now, Haley and I were going to see if Nathan wanted to do something with us today. This was Haley's idea; she finally managed to get away from Dean for once. We walked down towards the big grass field where people were setting up games and rides for the upcoming fair.

"Nathan!" Haley called out. Nathan turned around from where he was and walked over to us.

"Hey, you're talking to me?" Nathan asked. I didn't know what he meant but, obviously, Haley did.

"Yeah, well, I've been seeing you giving me googly eyes. It looked like you're sorry."

"I am," Nathan added quickly but sincerely. "I was having a bad day."

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Everybody does. So, Brooke and I wanted to know if you want to hang out with us."

Nathan looked at her suspiciously. "Are you up to something?" He wondered.

Haley laughed. "No, geez. Do you think I'm a trouble maker Nathan?" Haley pushed Nathan's shoulder playfully as Jake approached us.

"Okay, is it me or is Mr. Hartman a total ass?" Jake complained.

"Told you, man, never make jokes around him." Nathan replied.

"Dude, I was complimenting his clothes and he goes all psycho on me. That's the last time I am ever complimenting on someone's clothes. Anyways, I came over to ask if you wanted to go shoot some hoops. Lucas is there already with Tim, Anna, Rachel, Mouth, some guy guest who is with Rachel, and Evelyn Hartman who, I might add, is so hot," explained Jake.

Nathan looked at us, mostly me because he probably knew what happened between Lucas and me.

"What do you guys say?" He inquired.

Haley looked at me too. Now I had three people waiting for me to answer. I wanted to say screw it, I'm not going, but then I thought it's better to show up to give Lucas the message that he didn't break me.

"Sure, why not," I finally answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we got closer to the basketball court outside, we could hear music. The song "Love is Like a Heat Wave" by Martha & The Vandellas was playing. I saw that they had a little boom box on the floor. I also saw Lucas dancing with Evelyn on the court. I couldn't believe what they were doing, dancing. More specifically dirty dancing. His hands were on her waist while her hands were around his neck and their bodies grind together. They weren't the only ones dancing on the court. Tim and Rachel were also dancing together.

_Whenever I'm with him  
Something inside  
Starts to burning  
And I'm filled with desire,  
Could it be the devil in me?  
Or is this the way love's supposed to be?_

When we got to the court, Lucas stopped dancing with Evelyn. He looked a little shock that I was there.

"Hey, Luke. I brought some people to cheer us on," Nathan said cheerily.

_It's like a heat wave _

_It's burning in my heart  
I can't keep form burning  
It's tearing me apart_

I think everyone could feel the tension on the court. Rachel still wasn't over Nathan because she was giving him dirty looks for dumping her. I looked at the back of me and saw Anna with Mouth sitting on the bleachers. She looked sad, probably because she was jealous that Lucas was with Evelyn. I walked over towards them. When Mouth saw me coming, he got up from his seat and held out his hand to help me up. I sat down and everyone on the court still seemed frozen. Haley headed towards where I was and Mouth also helped her up.

_Whenever he calls my name_

_So softly and plain  
Right then, right there, I feel that burning flame_

_Has high blood pressure got a hold on me?  
Is this the way love's supposed to be? _

"All right, let's pick the teams. Are the girls going to play?" Jake asked breaking the silence.

"No," Rachel answered rudely and she walk away from them and sat down with the guy she came with. Evelyn gave Lucas a kiss on his cheek and headed our way. She wanted to sit with us up high, so, Mouth helped her up. Her voice was sweet and she seemed pretty nice. Maybe I didn't need to dislike her. The teams were Lucas and Jake versus Nathan and Tim.

_Sometimes I stare in space  
Tears all over my face,  
I can't explain it, don't understand it,  
I aint never felt like this before  
Now this funny feeling has me amazed  
Don't know what to do, my heads in a haze,  
It's like a heat wave. _

_I feel it burning right here in my heart,  
Don't you know it's like a heat wave _

_Don't you know it's like a heat wave?  
Burning right here in my heart._

The game started and Haley cheered for Nathan's team. She even did some little dance moved that was hilarious. Mouth, who I was sitting next to, was acting like an announcer of the game and he was getting really into it. Anna and Evelyn were cheering for Lucas's team. It seemed like Anna was trying to compete with Evelyn on who can cheer the loudest. I sat there covering my mouth with my hand because I couldn't stop laughing at everything that was happening around me. The guys at the court looked at the us like we were all crazy. Lucas looked at me as I laughed. He smiled and shook his head.

"Any of you guys want to play?" Nathan asked us. Everyone looked at each other. "Come on, it's no fun with just us."

"No way man, remember what happened last time I played? I sucked so badly,"Mouth said.

"You can't be that bad," I said, trying to encourage him.

"Believe me, I am."

"How about this, I'll play and you won't look bad." I replied, trying to give him some confidence.

I got up from my seat. "Hey, Nathan, I'll try and so will Mouth," I told him.

"Me too!" My sister joined me.

"Awesome!" Nathan exclaimed. Nathan took in charge of the game. "Okay, let's change the teams. Uh, Tim, Lucas, and Mouth will be on one team. Haley, Brooke, Jake, and I will be on the other team."

Nathan told me to guard Mouth, which I did because it was pretty easy. When Nathan handed the ball to Haley so she could make the basket, she threw it like a football to Jake.

"Haley, what the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked, confused.

"Um... throwing the ball. Isn't that what you do?" She wondered, not knowing what sport we were playing.

"Um, no, not like a football," Nathan responded with a little laugh.

"Hello? Isn't that what we are playing?" She asked again. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Weren't you watching us play the game?"

"Okay, first of all, I do not watch sports for the game. I watch sports to look at the people's body." Haley stated funnily.

"Oh, I see. So, you came to watch my body?" Nathan teased Haley.

"Shut up. Every girl watches sports because of that, right, Brooke?" Haley turned to me.

Ugh, why did she have to get me involved in things like this. "How should I know? I don't watch sports, Hales," I answered her.

Haley growled, "Fine, traitor."

"Dude, let's just forget the game. Let's just take turns shooting hoops," Tim stated, obviously annoyed on what was going on. Jake grabbed the other basketball and went to the other side of the court to shoot hoops.

Mouth handed me the ball. I shot the ball, but I missed. I turned back to Mouth.

"See, you're not the only horrible basketball player here on the court," I said to him, Mouth laughed.

"You need to bend your knees," Lucas said from behind me. I turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," I replied with a smile.

He motioned for me to come over to him."Come here."

I hesitated but moved by him. He handed me the ball and then placed his hands on my shoulders, turning me to the side where the basketball hoop was. He stood behind me and moved my arms on how to shoot the ball into the basket.

"Okay, square your shoulders to the basket. And you've got to bring the ball up right past your nose. Then, try bending your knees a little. Relax your hips and, well, just shoot it," he explained. I shot the ball. it almost went in but unfortunately, it didn't.

"Well, that was better than before," he whispered in my ear. I turned around, facing him. He backed away a little, still looking at me.

"Thanks," I replied sincerely.

"Yeah, no problem." He answered, trying to make this not awkward. I looked over at the bleachers because I could feel eyes on me. Anna and Evelyn, who were seating far away from each as best as possible, were both giving me looks like they wanted to kill me. I looked back at Lucas who was also staring at the girls before he turned back at me with an apologetic look on his face.

"What a fan base you got there, Lucas. Pretty soon, when your finished dumping them all, you're going to have to watch out that they don't go on strike against you." I smiled sweetly at him, but he knew underneath that smile was nothing but poison.

"And would you be part of that strike group there, _Brooklyn_?" He said as his familiar cockiness filled his voice.

"_Please_, like I would waste my time on some player—,"

"Okay, how about we play some ball?" Nathan cut in.

"I'm going to have to pass on that, Nathan." Lucas eyed me. "I have to attend my girlfriend of the week back to her family." Lucas said rudely and then walked away.

"Okay, I know you're mad at my brother and everything, but you didn't need to thorw that in his face," Nathan told me, obviously protecting his brother.

"Throw what in his face?"

"You and I both know, so, we'll just leave it at that."

"Okay, Brooke, I think we should go. Dean's going to be looking for me and I don't want him to be mad," said Haley.

"All right, let's go." I agreed and we left, not knowing that later at dinner time, everything was going to be a disaster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley did my hair tonight. It was up in a romantic hairdo with a headband. I was wearing aqua two tone strapless dress. As for my sister, she left her hair down with some curls. Her dress was green, it has flirtatious feel to it.

My mother was impatient with us getting ready. Max told us that the second best dance show was going to start tonight. To make things interesting, James Hamilton was coming here tonight, and the event with him that happened last time started to get me worried. Knowing my mother cheating on my father with that guy was disgusting.

When we entered the Dinner hall, everything was set up differently. The dance floor was much bigger than before and the tables were longer. Basically, the place just looks different than normal. It seemed like they had a theme going on. Dark red. Everything was red; the chairs, lights, curtains, and plenty more. I saw Evelyn Hartman, she was wearing a black printed shirred tube asymmetrical evening dress with a scarf. She came up to Haley and me.

"Haley! Brooklyn!" she flashed her million dollar smile at us.

"Isn't this exciting? I can't wait to dance in front of my parents and show them the moves I learned," Evelyn bragged. Dean came up behind Haley and led her somewhere else, so, I was stuck with Evelyn.

"So, I see you have a thing for Lucas." I looked up at her, surprised at what she had said and also the fact when I looked at her she didn't look like the sweet innocent girl I thought she was. "So, this little thing you have for him better stop, okay? Because he is with me, not you. I don't like other girls crushing on my man." And with that she walked away.

I stood there, not knowing exactly how to take what she said. Then I remembered not only did this happen once, but twice. This was the second time a girl told me to stay away from Lucas. I remembered Peyton threatening me, and now Evelyn, who I thought was sweet , but turnd out to be the devil of some sort.

"Brooklyn!" My father called as he came over to me.

"Look who's here. James, you remember him? He was here when we first arrived."

"Oh, yes, how could I forge." I said sarcastically, but my father didn't notice. My mother joined us, shocked that James was there.

"James, what are you doing here?" She asked as she linked arms with my father. I looked at her confusedly. She didn't know he was coming?

"Well, Jack ask me to come," James replied.

My mother looked at my father with confusion. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"Honey, don't worry about—,"

"I'm not worrying. I just thought we discuss everything together."

"And this is something we discuss. You guys, let's just all go sit down, then we'll talk, okay?. Come on," My father said cheerfully, leading my mother out to the dinner table as I followed.

We all sat down and my mother didn't even hesitate to continue what we were talking about earlier.

"Okay, explain," she started.

"Well, I haven't talked to James about it, but I don't think he will mind," my father paused then he started to talk again. "I think James should ask Brooklyn to marry him."

"What!" My mother and I shouted at the same time. Jame,s who was also sitting at the table, spit out his drink.

"Well, you didn't like Brooklyn's behavior so you said we should get her a husband, honey," My father explained to my mother.

"Yes, but I didn't mean for her to be with James," my mother answered angrily. I also happened to be angry. The fact that my parents decided what I was going to do with my life was wrong.

"This isn't fair," I blurted out. My mother and father look at me strangely.

"This is my life, not yours. What gives you the right to decide this? I'm going to be 18 soon, an adult."

"Well, Jack, now do you see why I want her to get married? Where is this behavior coming from Brooklyn? You are disappointing your father and me. The next thing you know, Jack, she's going to be telling us the career we set up for her, isn't the career she want," my mother complained, then she took a sip of her wine and looked at me. I looked at my mother sheepishly and she slammed down her drink on the table.

"Oh my god—,"

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, the show is about to begin so please get in your seats," Max said into the microphone.

"You don't want the job we set up for you, do you?"

The music began and the dancers came out .

Tears formed in my eyes but I was also angry.

"Why do you have to be such a fucking bitch?" I told my mom. I could see the fire burn in her eyes.

"Get up," she said as she got up herself. "Get up, now!" she raised her voice. She came over to me and grabbed my arm, hard, pulling me to off the chair. Then, she led the way out of the room still having a good hold of my arm. My father followed.

"Annie! Annie!" My father called after us. My mother stopped and let go of my arm.

"Why did you have to make a scene in there?" My father asked and for the first time seeing him angry in a long time.

"Did you not hear what our precious daughter said to me?"

"Yes, I did." He turned to me. "Brooklyn, I don't know what to do. You've never acted like this before." My father rubbed the back of his neck and continued. "The only thing I can think of is sending you off to one of those schools."

"Im not going!" I shouted.

"THEN CLEAN UP YOUR ACT!" My father yelled at me, frustrated. I pushed pass my parents and left the building. They didn't follow, but I didn't care.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley didn't know where Dean was taking her, but they arrived at the lake. There was a table with two candles on it and food in the grass by the water.

"Is this supposed to be romantic?" Haley asked.

"Haley, I know I treated you bad that one night where—,"

"You hit me?" Haley continued for him.

"Yeah, it was totally an accident, but I had to do something to keep you in line," Dean explained as if it wasn't a big deal.

Haley rolled her eyes. "That doesn't make sense, and this little set up you have isn't going to work. I _don't_ love you, Dean." Haley started to walk away, but Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Say you love me." He shook her angrily.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" When he didn't let go, she slapped him on the face. He released her.

"You little whore. You're going to regret that!"

"Oh, yeah?" She kicked him hard in the balls and ran off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk around for a while trying to cool down my anger. I didn't want to go back to my cabin, so, I went to an unexpected place. Lucas's cabin. I knew where it was because I went there once when he had to get some music while he was teaching me to dance. Lucas's cabin was way farther out of the distance than all the other workers cabins. He said that he liked the quietness that's why his cabin was farther out than anyone else's.

I went up the three step he had before you get to his screen door. I could see the inside of his cabin, but there wasn't any sign of him. I knocked on the door, and then I heard a squeaky noise, which came from the bathroom door. I saw Lucas come out of it. All he was wearing was jeans as he came over to the screen door.

"Brooke," he greeted, a little surprised that I was there.

"Hi, Lucas," I said quietly.

Uh, hey. What are you doing here?" He asked, confused.

"Um, well, I was sort of hoping I could sleep here because I don't want to go back to my place tonight." I answered shyly.

"Ah, yeah, sure." He opened the screen door and let me in. I looked around. His room was sort of messy. There were books on the floor, clothes on two chairs, and a lot of records on the corner.

"Sorry, it's messy," Lucas apologized.

"Oh, no, it's fine," I assured him.

He took the piles of clothes on one of his chairs off and set down the clothes on the floor. "You can sit there if you want." He pointed at the chair.

"Oh, thanks." I sat down on the chair while he sat down on his bed.

"So," he started, making an 'o' shape with his mouth when he said it.

I laughed slightly. "Yeah, um, sorry about earlier today. It was rude for me to say those things about your love life and I'm sorry."

He smiled a little. "It's fine. Don't worry about it, you're probably right. I wouldn't be surprise if I had a strike team," he replied in a joking tone.

"So, how did your second best dance show go? I missed it."

"I wouldn't know. I didn't go. Why did you miss it?" he asked, sitting up more.

"Well, because my mom drag me out of the room, that's why." He raised an eyebrow. "I called my mom a bitch and she got mad." I shrugged my shoulders.

Lucas gave me a amused look. "Wow, I've never thought you would do that, Brooke."

"Neither did I, but she was being so rude I just snapped. Now they know that I don't want the job they set up for me, and they also know that I want to be called Brooke, but they still call me Brooklyn. And because I am behaving badly they want to send me to one of those schools, you know, where—,"

"Yeah, I know. That was really low of your parents."

I nodded my head. "Then my father wanted me to get married to James Hamilton, who is having a affair with my mother."

"That one guy I told off at the golf course?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, that's him. I can't believe my mother was having a affair with him. Even though my parents didn't really show it, I thought they were in love."

"So, is that why you are here? Because of the fight with your parents?" He wondered.

"Yeah, I don't feel like going back. I don't even know if I want to go back tomorrow."

"Well, tonight you can stay here. So, you can have the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Oh, no, Lucas, it's okay. I can sleep on the floor."

He laughed slightly. "You want to sleep on the floor?"

"Yeah."

"On this cold hardwood floor?" he asked.

"Okay, fine. No, I don't, but it isn't fair for you to sleep on the floor. Maybe we can both sleep on the bed. I mean you do have a big bed."

"Well, yes I do. It's because I like to have threesomes a lot—," I threw some of his clothes at him.

"Eww! You're disgusting." I laughed

"Kidding, kidding." He laughed and then stopped. He look at me awkwardly. "Ah, are you going to be comfortable sleeping in that dress? I can lend you some of my clothes if you want."

I look down at my dress. "No, it's okay. I'll sleep in it, but do you have like a sweater or something I can use?"

"Um, yeah, I do." He got up and went to his dresser. He opened it and got out a gray hoodie

"Don't worry, it's clean." He handed me the sweater.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, and by the way, you look nice tonight," he said sweetly.

I blushed a bit. "Thanks."

I took off my shoes and then put on the sweater as Lucas went to go turn off the lights. I climb into the bed, which was very soft and conformable. It smelled good too. Lucas lied down on the right side of the bed and me on the left. We both had our backs to each other and there was a gap in between us. Even though I wasn't close to Lucas, it felt good to know that he was right there. I guess the night wasn't as bad as I thought it was.


	14. AN it's not bad news

**First of all I want to say sorry for not updating faster. I feel bad honestly. I do have the next chapter written which I don't like it much cause I think I rush it but I think it will do, I hope . Ok here the catch my beta has the chapter and she has not have time to edit it quickly so I am waiting for her to finish editing it . As soon as she return it I will post it lol . Oh yeah I am looking for a new beta so if you want to be one just let me know ok thanks . And oh Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate it, I also want to thank Nayley4-ever for your support , you sent me a message and im glad you like my story lol ok well um… don't worry I promise I will finish the story. Ok bye **


	15. One Of These Days

**Well it's finally here I hope you guys enjoy the chapter .**

The sunlight beamed in my face when I woke up. All of a sudden, I head a very loud, cheery, but annoying voice.

"Good Afternoon!"

BAM! I fell off Lucas' bed. Definitely not the way I would have liked to have woken up but it happened I quickly got up off the ground.

Lucas had a big smile plastered on his face, a smile that I wanted to rip off.

"You know, I expected you to be a morning person because of your parents, but sleeping in until one in the afternoon. Damn, that has to make you feel lazy."

My eyes widened in shock. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Lucas?!"

"Well," he started to say as he moved over to his chair to sit down. "You looked so cute sleeping. I just couldn't bare to wake you up."

"Haha, very funny," I replied sarcastically.

"What's the big deal? It's not like you have somewhere to be."

"I have to be with my parents but–,"

"But last night you told me you didn't feel like going back today. So, problem solved, right?" He slapped his leg and got up and headed to his little kitchen.

"I can stay here today too?" I ask hopefully.

"You know–," Lucas started to look through his cabinets for something. "I sometimes wonder if you really are a blonde." He chuckled.

I place my hands on my hips. "I am definitely not a blonde!" How could he say I was a blonde? But then again, he always was around blonde haired girls.

Lucas grabbed a bag a chips. "Sure, whatever you say." He retorted, sitting back at the chair he was on before.

"Do you want to start a fight?" I asked.

"Ah," Lucas paused, " No, do you want to start one?" he inquired, raising one of his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down on his bed. "You know we have a weird relationship? One minute we're getting along. The next, we are fighting and then, well, even kissing," explained Lucas.

I cleared my throat. "Um, yeah, well, I think I should stop by my place to get some clothes because I don't want to wear this all day," I responded, changing the subject.

"Why? You look good," he smirked.

"Yeah, thanks, but would you like to wear a dinner gown all day? No, I didn't thinks so. This is what I'm going to do: go back to my place before my parents get there and then come back here," I explained.

"Wow, how long did it take you to think of that plan?" Lucas laughed.

"Don't make me hit you, Lucas," I threatened him. I was really getting annoyed.

"Why not? You might actually like it."

"Eww. You're disgusting. Get your mind out of the gutter, will you?" I threw a pillow at him. "What are you up to today, anyway? Shouldn't you be working right now?"

"No, I took the day off," Lucas wiped the chip's grease on his hand on his shirt.

"I didn't know you guys had days off in the summer."

"We don't. I just called in sick because I didn't feel like working and plus that one girl is driving me crazy." Lucas groaned and placed his hands on his face. I was delighted that he didn't have a thing for this girl.

"Yeah, she's quite the catch," I replied.

"As in how?" Lucas wondered.

"She, well, there's no other way to say this, but she's a psycho! You think she's all sweet but last night she was all like, 'you better stay away from Lucas.' She thinks you guys are a couple." I looked at Lucas who made a funny face. "Wait, are you guys a couple?" I inquired, hoping they weren't."

"No, Brooke, we're not. You know I only have eyes for you." Lucas joked, but I wondered if underneath that joke was any truth. Any girl would have loved to hear it if it came out of Lucas's mouth. You never know if he really means something or not.

"Haha, very funny. Aren't you just a joker today. I think you should have taken that up as a job."

"You think? I would be the hottest clown, don't deny it, Brooke." He once again smirked. Gosh, that smirk can make a girl's heart melt. I laughed at what Lucas said. He probably would be the hottest clown I've ever known.

"That would be hilarious. Can you imagine? Doing the dance that you do as a clown." I leaned in and grab one of Lucas's chips.

"Whoa! Can you say nightmare. Who would see that?"

I shrugged my shoulders wondering who would. "Wait, my sister probably would!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"I guess you have freak in your family, just like mine. I sometimes wonder about my brother. This one time, we went to the lake to go fishing and there was this duck my brother was feeding while I was fishing. Then all of sudden, my brother came over to me saying that the duck was evil and that we had to kill it–,"

"What! Please tell me you didn't kill the duck," I hoped.

"I said shut up and told him that the duck wasn't evil–,"

I cut Lucas off once again. "Why did he think the duck was evil?" I pondered, really into the story.

"He said," Lucas tried to hold his laughter in. "He said the duck was trying to take over his body, but I told Nathan that he was crazy. So, he stormed off, and then before I knew it, he stole a golf cart and ran over the duck!" Lucas finished and started to laugh so hard that his face was turning red while I had a horrified expression on my face.

"How old were you guys?" I asked, still freaked out.

"I was 10. Nathan was 9. Oh, man, it was so funny he could barely drive the golf cart but he managed to drive over that duck." My jaw dropped when Lucas said that

"How sad." I said

"You... you should have heard the noise it made!" Lucas exclaimed, still laughing.

"Lucas! How could you find this funny?" Lucas managed to stop laughing.

"Aww, come on Brooke. If you were there, you would see why it was funny. The way my brother was driving the golf cart was hilarious! He was screaming something. Damn, I don't remember what he was screaming but it was so fucking funny. That's when I knew my brother was weird."

"Okay, that was interesting, but I think I should get my stuff before my parents get there first," I uttered, hopping off Lucas's bed.

"How do you know your parents aren't waiting for you, Ms. Davis?"

"I don't. I guess I'll just find out soon enough. So, will you be here when I get back?"

Lucas smiled. "Yes, pretty girl, I will."

I nodded my head, got my shoes, and then I headed out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley were on a bench swing by the park.

"So, thanks for staying up with me all night."

"Yeah, it's no problem, Hales, but I think it's time you tell your parents about this guy. He isn't good for you," stated a very tired Nathan.

"I know I should. It's just that when I want to tell them, the words don't come out." Haley fidgeted with her hands.

"Well, if you want, I can be there when you tell them. You know, so, you can be comfortable and I can back you up."

Nathan had spent the whole night with Haley just talking. She told him about what Dean did, which made Nathan very angry. He wanted to go look for Dean and kick his ass to the ground for treating Haley like that. However, Nathan knew getting in a fight wouldn't solve anything. His talk with Haley all night didn't seem to get through to her like he wanted to though. It still didn't seem like she was going to tell her parents anytime soon. She said that when she was ready but who knows how long that will take. Nathan could remember how many times he heard his mother say to Lucas and him about when she was going to leave their father , but it turned out she was never ready to leave him because to this day she was still with him.

"Sorry for not letting you sleep. I know you have to work," Haley apologized as she was getting up.

"It's fine. Are you going to be in trouble with your parents?"

"Let's hope not. Brooke probably covered for me, so things should be okay." Haley was positive Brooke would do that even though Brooke hated to lie.

"All right." Nathan stood up. "I guess I'll see you whenever I see you," He joked.

Haley gave Nathan a sweet smile. "I'll see you soon, then." She gave him a kiss on a cheek and started heading back to her cabin.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got to my cabin, my parents weren't there. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a simple shirt. I gathered some clothes for the next day and put them in a bag. When I was about to walk out, I heard the door open. That's when I knew I wasn't going anywhere. The door opened completely, revealing Haley. I place my hand over my chest.

"Oh, good. It's just you. I thought it was mom or dad." Haley gave me a confused look I realized she was still wearing the same clothes as last night.

"Are you wearing the same clothing that you wore last nigh?" I frowned.

"Yup, I am. I didn't come home last night and by your expression, I'm guessing you didn't come here either. So, I guess we are both in deep shit." Haley sat down on the couch, upset. I sat down next to Haley explained to her what happened last night while she told me what happened to her.

"How did we end up like this Brooke? We're girls that say smart ass comments, but yet were afraid to tell our parents anything. I don't want to end up like them. They're fake, just like all the people here. It's like we live in a Barbie land world where everything looks good on the outside but in the inside it's all screwed up."

"I didn't know Barbie dolls were screwed up in the inside," I joked, hoping to lighten up my sister's sprit. I was successful for a smile formed on her lips.

"Shut up!" Haley hit me on the shoulder. "Can you at least be serious this one time? You know I wish people knew the real you instead of the good girl. They should know you really are the smart ass one." Haley chuckled.

"That would be you. You're the smart ass, Hales." I pointed my finger at her playfully.

"Whatever. Remember that one time with mom–," I looked at Haley, wondering what she was talking about and then it hit me.

"Haley!" I shrieked. "Come on, don't say it," I requested, covering her mouth but she tried to take my hands off. She couldn't though, because she was laughing so hard until we both heard a knock on the door. We both looked at each other, wondering who it was. I got off the couch and went to the door. There stood Lucas, who was cuter than ever because he looked like a lost little boy with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, pretty girl. Are you in jail for good?" He wondered. I thought it was sweet that he came to see what happened to me.

"Nope." I shook my head. "My parents aren't here."

"Not here? Then what the hell is taking you so long?" Lucas stepped in the cabin and saw Haley.

"Ah, I see. Sister bonding, eh?" Lucas scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey, Lucas," greeted Haley as she left the room to go get changed. Lucas just looked around the room.

"I got my stuff already, Luke," I informed him. He turn around to look at me.

"Okay," he answered. It looked like he was regretting his decision of me spending another night.

"Look, Luke. If you don't want me to, it's okay." Lucas shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I offered. Why would you think I didn't want you to?"

"Well, sometimes people say things they don't always mean, so, I thought by your expression that maybe you were regretting it." Lucas bent down to get my bag of clothes.

"Girl, you're something. You need to stop assuming things." I walked pass him and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hales, you wanna come with us?" I waited for an answer but I suddenly I felt hot breath on the back of my neck.

"You know," I jumped slightly and turned around quickly. "It's not nice for you to invite other people to a place that you do not own." I didn't say anything. I guess it was rude of me, but I didn't want to leave my sister alone to deal with my parents.

"Don't look so scared pretty girl. I don't care if your sister comes." He grinned. Haley opened the door of the bathroom and I turned around to look at her.

"Actually, Brooke, I think I'm going to look for Nathan," Haley admitted.

"My brother." Lucas pointed to himself. "I knew there was something going on between you two." I elbowed Lucas in the chest. "Ouch!" He rubbed where I elbowed him. "That wasn't very nice of you, Brooke. That hurt." I rolled my eyes just when Haley started to speak.

"No, there's nothing going on between your brother and I. We're friends, like you guys." Lucas and I both looked at each other as my sister walked past us. Okay, now I knew my sister was lying and Lucas knew as well.

"Sure," Lucas whispered into my ear.

We all headed out of the cabin. Then along the way Lucas and I separated from Haley.

"You know, Lucas, I think we have a special relationship, don't you think so?" Lucas stared at me. "I mean, how many people do you have this relationship with where you forget all the bad things that happened between the two of you and just been there for each other?" I inquired, awaiting for an answer. Lucas tilted his head to the side.

"Not many." He smiled kindly. He walked a little faster, getting in front of me and started walking backwards. "You wanna do something?"

Should I do something with Lucas or not? I'm afraid that if we did something together, it would end up bad sooner or later because that happens all the time. But why not? I already spent the night with him and I'm going to again. Plus, he's going to be there at his place if we decide not to do anything so why am I dreading this? Ugh, why did I have so many questions and only a few answers to answer them?

"Earth to Brooke. I didn't know it took you this long to decide something. How long does it take you to decide what your going to eat ?" Damn Lucas and his stupid remarks.

"Ah, yeah, what would we do?"

"Something," was all Lucas uttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently, that something was a canoe ride. We were in the middle of the lake just 'relaxing,' as Lucas likes to put it. I was bored out of my mind just sitting there by Lucas's feet while he laid down with his eyes shut.

"This is boring. What fun comes out of this?" I complained. Lucas continued to keep his eyes shut.

"Must you complain and ask questions all the time? Just let things be."

"I prefer to do something more amusing," I retorted, splashing some water with my hands.

"What's more amusing than having peace with nature?" He asked, trying to get me to agree with him, which I will not.

"Nature and I don't get along," I protested.

"Look around. How can you not tell me you don't like nature?"

I once more observed the scenery that was around me. Yes, it was quite beautiful, I had to admit that. But Whenever I found myself looking around the scenery, I found myself looking more at Lucas. I had feelings for him, yes! So, why didn't I do something about it? Oh, yeah, that's right. the memory of him telling me that we couldn't be together slowly came back to me.

"Since you shut up, I'm guessing you had second thoughts about nature." Lucas smiled in victory still with his eyes shut, not knowing I was staring at him. Just tell him! Tell him now or you will never be able to, I thought.

"Lucas," I managed to squeak out.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Have...have umm...I uh.." My goodness I couldn't get a single word out. What an idiot I am.

"Ah, are you speaking a different language I am supposed to know about?" Lucas joked.

"Can I just lay down next to you?" I asked even though it wasn't what I originally was going to say to him before.

"Geez, Brooke is that what you were trying to tell me before?" He opened his eyes and scooted to the left more so I could have room. "What are we going to do with you?" I laid down next to him. It wasn't really comfortable. I don't know how Lucas found this relaxing.

"Have you ever been in love?" Whoa, I don't know where that came from but I said it. I could hear him move slightly.

"I thought I was this one time, but I don't know. I have different love for all my girls." He paused. "What I mean is every girl I meet here and spend time with, I have different feelings for them. I really can't explain."

"Who was the girl you thought you were in love with?" I questioned, knowing it wasn't me.

"Peyton," He replied simply. He got up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we get off this fucking subject?" He snapped, annoyed. He was the one person I knew whose emotions can change to happy to mad in seconds.

The rest of the boat ride back was silent. I guess I didn't know it was a touchy subject with him. Once we got to shore, we headed back to his place but then I saw my sister who looked like she'd been crying all day.

"Brooke, our parents want to see us. Now." I started to follow Haley, but I heard my name being called so I turned around. Lucas was walking towards me.

"Brooke, can you forgive me?" he apologized. I gave him a confused look. "For snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean to. I'm–."

"Stop right there. There is no need to apologize, Lucas. It's okay." I nodded my head reassuringly.

"Thanks and good luck with your parents."

I smiled at him and followed Haley to our cabin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I have never seen my parents so angry at Haley and me. They did nothing but insult us, telling us how bad daughters we were. And how they can't believe how much we changed since we got here. I assume they regretted coming. They deserved it though, I'm glad it blew up in their face, especially in my mother's. I had something on her and she couldn't get out of this one. If I once slip about my mother's ,affair , things will go haywire. To come and think of it, I should tell my father about the affair right now. It wasn't fair to him not knowing what my mother's bad doings were. Believe it or not, my dad was the good guy but my mother always managed to turn him into the bad guy. It would be the perfect timing to tell him since James was there and Haley's ass of a fiancé was also there.

"What did I do to deserve this? I am a perfect mother..." My mother rambled on and on about why she didn't deserve this, but I could point out so many reasons why she did deserve this.

"Dad," I called out. I was going to tell him.

"Ugh, Jack, what should we do? I mean, I don't even know what to do–."

"Dad!" Still, no one heard except for my sister.

"Our girls have gone out of control. I have seen this happen to the my sister's kids. There's no way in hell that's going to happen to us."

"DAD!" I yelled. Everyone in the room looked at me. Good, I have everyone's attention. "I have something to tell you."

----------------------------------------------------

What a long day it has been. From the morning sun shine light to stormy weather night. This day could have been just been like any other day but it wasn't. I think I see the light now, and I know what I want. And im going to try and get it, well, hopefully. I walked up those three same steps that I did last night. Knock on the same door and hopefully see the person that I saw last night.

"Darn it, Brooke. Did you have to bring the bad weather with you?" Lucas joked when he opened the screen door for me. I entered with my heart beating unusually fast. I swear it felt like I was going to have a heart attack. "I see you made it out alive there, princess.

"Well, when I left, they were still arguing," I answered in a shaky voice. I needed to calm down but I just couldn't get my hands to stop shaking. I couldn't believe I was going to tell him how I feel. I don't know why I picked this moment, but I just couldn't keep it as a secret anymore. Gosh! Who am I kidding? He knows I like him.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to puke." Lucas look at me concernedly.

"I... I, okay, I have something to tell you."

"Okay, go ahead," Lucas answered, ready to listen as he crossed his arms.

I look into his eyes while he was searching for an answer in mine.

"We've been on this roller coaster ride. And it's been driving me insane that I just want to scream out loud, but that's not the point." I shifted my legs one to the other nervously. There was no point in saying that.

"Then get to the point." Lucas waited patiently.

"I want to be with you," I blurted out a little too quickly. "I have feelings for you. I want to be your girl Lucas. I'm not thinking about the future. All I am thinking about is right now and right now I want to be with you. The question is, do you want to be with me?"

**A/N Well tell me if you hate it or love it. Thanks for the reviews , you guys are the best.**


	16. Was my love story another one?

**A/N Wow i haven't written this story in a year, amazing how fast time goes by,im really sorry that i stop, just stuff got in the way and i kind of gave up on writing because i dont think im that good, but alot of you seemed to enjoy the story so im glad. I dont know if this chapter is good or not, i didnt have any one check it soo there might be alot of mess up, im sorry, as a writing you should correct everything but im just doing this for fun, not everything can be perfect right :) This isnt the last chapter so tell me what ya think , enjoy for those who've been waiting a year!**

Thump, thump, thump

Not a word escape from his mouth as i stood there, telling him my feelings

the only thing i could hear was my heart thumping loud. Wondering if he could hear it .

I closed my eyes and heard him say my name.

"Brooke--"

"Don't"I interrupted him . I looked at him straight in the eye and shrug my shoulders.

"Im stupid i don't know what i am saying im sorry" I started heading for the door but he grab ah hold of my arm to stopped me.

" Just hear me out" He said looking at me but i wasn't looking at him.

"Look at me" He shouted , and i looked at him with frighten eyes.

" Damn... why is it when i have to say something you walk out? Your always running away--"

"I am not always running away"I said angry. Lucas shook his head.

"The hell you don't , you know that i am right. Admit it,your scared" He argued.

"Scared? Scared of what?" I raised my voice at him. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Don't play this fucking game with me , your scared to fall for someone...your.." He lick his lips and stepped closer to me.

"Your scared of me"

I can't explain it. His face was emotionless, i couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"I have to go" I whispered

" Of course you do" He moved back and started to say.

"Go on. Run away that's what your good at Brooke" He turned around and started to walk over towards his bed. My eyes filled up with warm tears.

"Fuck you!" I shouted as i started to cry, he turned around looking at me from my sudden outburst.

"You didn't even tell me how you feel! And i am running away? Who the hell are you to say anything? Your a man whore, who sleeps with women daily,gets paid crappy, and gets no respect from co workers here!"

There wasn't any anger coming from Lucas, no out burst, no hurtful words. He stood and threw his hands in the air.

"Your right , I am a guy who sleeps with women daily,who gets paid not very well, and hardly gets any acknowledged from people i work with. That's who i am Brooke. Who are you? I mean you hardly stand up to your parents.You don't speak up about how you would prefer to be called Brooke instead of Brooklyn. " He walked over towards me.

"What i am trying to get to is If I am such a piece of trash , why is it that you care about me?" Lucas wiped some of my tears away with his fingers.

"You never gave me a chance to say how I feel" He said softly as he took a step back from me." But you already know how i feel... do you remember that day,when i told you to stay away from me? That day i was basically saying 'Damn Brooke, im completely,absolutely,falling in love with you' I love you Brooke, even the things that get on my nerves about you, I cant help but love those annoying characteristics. I don't care if your smart or dumb,pretty or ugly, or whatever. I just love you for the person you are, and yes i have a funny way to showing it, but at this moment, im saying it the best way I can. Brooke I want you to have the best life as possible, that's why this is" He stopped as I can see a lump in his throat."Hard for me to say this,your life with me, wont me great,I don't think I could ever stop sleeping with women, there's this animal instinct in me, that I just can't help. I wont ever be rich"

As all the words he was saying to me at the moment was... just a blank,I was lost in my own thoughts, confused beyond words. I didn't understand why people who are meant to be never ended up with each other?About all the greatest love stories out there end in tragedy. Was my love story another one?And the answer was yes,yes it was. After telling Lucas to shut up and just have one last dance with me, we slowed dance throughout the night,and I pretended that for once that he belonged to me and no one else. I knew there was no changing his mind about that we could possibly work because in some way I knew he was right,it was just hard letting it sink in. After our long dance I left lucas's place,I didn't think it was a good idea for me to stay there. I laid in my bed, and cried all night. Haley didn't ask what was wrong, she just laid with me, calming me down, like a sister would do.


	17. Faith and hope

The blanket was spread out on green grass. Sandwiches and juice boxes were on the blanket. Nathan and Haley were having a picnic. The Davis family only had the weekend left before they went back home. Haley wanted to spend every minute with Nathan until she left for home. She felt guilty for not spending time with Brooke but her sister insist that she was fine and that she didn't need Haley.  
" How's your brother" Haley ask as she took a bite of her sandwich. Nathan mouth was full of food as he spoke.

"He's coping" Haley laugh at Nathan.

"Can you talk much?Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" She giggled.

Nathan took a big bite of his sandwich "No" He smiled.

Haley watch Nathan as he ate his food, she lowered her head down and frown.

"Do you think we will ever see each other again?" She whispered but loud enough so he could hear.

Nathan look at her with her head down " Do you have faith?"

Haley look up and locked eyes with him. "Faith and hope" She gave a coy smile.

Nathan pinch her cheek"Then you got nothing to worry about"   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I watched my sister and Nathan have their cute little picnic.It amazed me that Haley thinks their relationship will work out once we leave. I wonder why Lucas didn't think he could change for the better. He probably already tried many times maybe that's why but I guess I'll never know because I will never ask. I took one last look at my sister and Nathan and started heading back to the rich and famous.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
One more day until we leave. I have to say, it felt weird leaving. I don't feel like the same person when I came here. Again I don't think anyone in my family feels like the same person as they once did when they came here.My parents are deciding to get a divorce, well more likely my father wants one. My mother of course is a complete mess. Money is everything to her , and yes James Hamilton has money but you think he will have it for long? No I don't think so,he is going to get fired and since my grandfather is a well known man, I highly doubt any high power company or person will hire him.It sucks that we had to leave earlier than plan but things just happen that you can't control. I couldn't decided if I should see Lucas or not but my mind was finally made up when I saw him in the morning with a stunning girl, and man was she a beauty. I did feel the jealously. The first time falling in love and I can never have him. The pain I feel is so unbearable,I feel dead inside and out. How do people ever recover from love? I felt so dumb asking this question to myself because the answer is so simple, people don't recover from it.   
I packed up my last suitcase and sat on my bed. I started to cry. Gosh I am sick of crying, but I couldn't stop.

"Brooklyn?" I wiped some of my tears away as my father opened the door.

"Brooklyn, honey are you alright" My father look at me concerned.

"Yeah im fine" I said. My father sat down right next to me.

" Doesn't look like it honey, What's the matter?" I looked at my father and smiled

"Dad it's nothing really, just teenage girl stuff. I'm fine really, I just want to go home, even though it wont be the same, I just want to leave this place. We've been here long enough." I got up from my seat. 

"Well honey we're leaving tomorrow" My father got up from his seat and started to head out the door.

"Dad" I called. My father stop right before he shut the door.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"You think you can call me Brooke instead of Brooklyn?" I asked him.

He nodded his head without any questions and shut the door.

I never wanted this day to end so much but at the same I didn't want it to end.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Nathan took a sip of his beer as so did Lucas. The two just got done flattering new comers to the place.  
"I'm starting to dislike my job more and more as each day goes by" Nathan tiredly express his thought as he put the beer to his head.

"Really? I wouldn't have guess since you know this is your forthy time mentioning it" Lucas yelled, throwing napkins at his brother "Gosh,shut up".

"Come on Lucas how long do you think we can go on with this job,I'm a young guy. I don't want my whole life revolving around this place. I already feel like my old because of how long I've been here" Nathan slam down his beer. "Seriously if we want better lives then we should go chase those better lives,this place, it isn't me anymore. I come to realized that I'm better then this place--"

" This place is all you have Nathan" Lucas interrupted.

"No it isn't , I have you, Friends, and a girl who is a really good friend who will help me out. We can start something, like a dance lessons studio,or--"

Lucas laughed" Your kidding me right?Where the hell are you getting all of these fantasy thoughts from?Wake up Nathan,your in la la land right now" 

Nathan got up from his seat " Fuck you man, your scared that your going to fail out there in the real world"

Lucas looked at his brother carelessly."No, fuck yourself Nathan. I am in the real world. In case that you forgot,I got you this job. You came to me remember? I left home,I've been on my own so don't go around thinking I'm scared to failed. Because I have not, I've done all that I can to survived" Lucas got up angrily and left.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The last day.The last day I will wake up at this place. The last day I will eat at this place. The last day that I will ever be at this place and of course the last day that I will probably see Lucas,if I'm lucky. The morning went slow and dull, nothing exciting happen. What I did see at breakfast was my sister getting unhappy by the second. I knew she didn't want to leave .After breakfast we gathered our things and started heading out.  
My father got our car as we waited for him to pull up. My mother left earlier with James, so the ride home wouldn't be so bad. The car was finally here. Nathan put our bags in the car. I sat in the passenger seat. I watch from the mirror on the side of the car my sister and Nathan,they seemed like they never wanted to let go of each other as they hugged.   
"Haley sweetheart,we have to go" My father said.They departed from each other, Nathan opened the back door for Haley." Thanks" I heard her say.

" You guys take care" Nathan said shutting Haley's door.

"Nathan" I yelled from my window. He came up to it.

"What can I do for you Miss?" He smiled.

I handed out my hand" Give this to your brother" I gave him a folded piece of paper.

"Will do,goodbye Brooke"

"Bye" Nathan back away from the car, and we started to drive away. I saw Lucas's motorcycle pull up as we left. My heart sank, but I continued looking forward, I was never going to look back, and I never did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Nathan! Want to dance?" Asked Rachel in a deep sexy voice.

Nathan was sitting at the bar, drinking some soda instead of beer."Not at this moment Rachel"

Rachel looked at Nathan puzzled" What is your problem? I put myself out there for you and you dis me"

"That statement is not true. I'm not dissing you" He rolled his eyes.

'Whatever" She left going to the dance floor. Nathan look at his brother who was eating a hamburger.

"So...did you read that paper that I gave you?"

Lucas shook his head " Naw,I threw it away"

"What!?" Nathan look at his brother in disbelief. " What's the matter with you?"

Lucas finish chewing what was in his mouth" Nothings the matter, the paper...it's just a paper. It probably said goodbye and thanks for teaching me how to dance"

"Man I don't get you one bit" Nathan shook his head in disappointment.

"Look she never said the 'L' word to me okay"

"She didn't have to say it for you to know it, dumb ass. She confess her feelings to you, and you always shut her down, making it her fault on why you guys can't be together--"

"I put the blame on me--"

"No" Nathan argued "That's just an excuse, when it comes down to it, it isn't her who is scared to be with someone,it's you." Nathan got up from his seat "I'm done trying to get through to you, and I am done with this place. I gave my last notice today. I'm going on my own"

Lucas laughed at his brother"And where do you think your going?"

"That shouldn't concern you anymore" Nathan left some money at the bar and left as Lucas frown.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat on his bed with the folded piece of paper in his hand. He didn't throw it away like he told his brother, he lied. He took one last look at the folded piece of paper and unfolded it. It was short but it was meaningful. Lucas laid down on his bed, repeatedly reading the piece of paper that said:

_Your better than you think_

_I love you_


	18. Years go by and it's Ten years later

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Ten years ago it was when I went to the summer place and I can still remember it like yesterday. Now twenty-seven I have to say I lived a good life. I don't regret what I did in the past because it happened for a reason. I became a dance instructor for ballet when I was 19, I continued that for five years, after that I traveled around the world. I didn't really need to work because my family was rich but I like to know that I can support myself without my father's help.My parents did indeed get a divorce. My father remarried a very lovely women. She, I would say is a better mother than my mother ever could be. If you curious what happen to my mother, she remarried some rich fool. However they got divorce because he was unfaithful. An about a year ago my mother died from cancer and I will just leave it at that. Haley, sweet hales,she became a singer, she did small shows around different towns, she had a beautiful voice, I would say she did that for about two and a half years.Then she moved out to a small town in Virginia and got herself a nice house. She now works at a small cafe that she says that she enjoys working at .Apparently she engaged to someone I have never met also.

If your wondering if I ever saw Lucas again, the answer would be no. I did however have a love life. I went on couple of dates, but it wasn't until I met John who was two years older than me that I had a long term relationship with,he was very polite and handsome young man. I gave myself away to him and I cried like never before after. It wasn't until that night when all my memories of Lucas came floating back into my life. John and I dated for 3 years until I called it off. I just felt guilty being with him while I was still in love with someone else. Since then I've been on my own and I have to say I enjoy being on my own. I feel free, like I always wanted to be when I was seventeen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I haven't seen my sister in two years and now I was finally going to Virginia to see her and meet her husband to be. I pulled up to a two story house, that was beautiful and I got out of my car.

" Brooke!" Slam! I heard my sister shut the house door calling my name.

I excitedly ran towards my sister hugging her tightly" I miss you hales"

Never have I been so happy to see my sister as much as in that moment.

" I miss you more Brooke Davis"

"So this is your house" I pointed at her home. She smiled.

"Why yes, isn't nice? When I first saw it I was just 'I gotta have that house no matter what, it's just so me'" She laughed as she wrapped her arm around mine and we started to walk up on the steps leading to her house.

"You did good for yourself hales. I'm so proud of you little sister" I teased.

"Oh shut up" She pushed me, giggling.

We enter her house and headed into her kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee or tea" Haley asked

" Come on hales, coffee or tea?Are you trying to be like dad?" I joked.

" Ha-ha very funny, Apple juice then?" Haley started to pour some into a cup before I even answered.She handed me the cup which I took from her.

"Sooo" I said putting down the cup. " What was the big emergence for me to come down here, right away?"

"Well I'm kind of having a wedding party and I wanted my sister here for it" Haley put back the juice.

"Huh...Why wasn't Dad and Mary invited?" I ask speciously.

" It isn't the official wedding dinner,Oh crap, you want to go to the store with me to get some things for dinner?" Haley offered as she look around the kitchen for her purse.

"Sure, but what I don't get is, why are you having two wedding dinners?It's kind of pointless if you think about it hales I mean you have thought about it right? Or have you not even been thinking right?" I looked at her while she was still looking. " Haley are you even listening to me?"

She looked at me confused "Huh?Yeah, yeah" She motion her hand to me." I agree with what your saying"She finally found her purse on the chair covered with jackets.

I rolled my eyes"You know you weren't listening to me" I said getting up from my seat.

" Yeah who does" She laughed getting her keys out of her purse." Ready to rock & roll, sister?"

" Your a total dork" I laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah we need milk" My sister grab two gallons of milk from the shelf.

"So when do I get to meet this mystery man of yours?" I ask grabbing a boxes of cookies. I put them in the cart and then look at my sister who looked nervous.

"Soon" She replied slowly. I raised my eyebrow.

"Right. How come you wont tell me his name? Every time I ask you ,you always come up with something to avoid it " I ask.

My sister head was down " Really? I never notice that" She looked up and gave a slight smile.

I played along, I wasn't sure what she was hiding" Yeah really" I smiled "So then you wont have a problem of me asking what his name is then?"

Haley started to push the cart "Um well I just call him honey"

I shook my head "Does everybody call him honey?" We got into to the checkout line.

Haley shook her head "Ah no,no just me" She put the food and everything else on the checkout counter.

"Hey Haley" The cashier greeted,Haley face dropped.

"Oh hey Andy, I didn't know you were working today"

"Well that makes two of us, but don't you worry I'll still make it to your dinner tonight--"

Haley cut off what the cashier was saying " The dinner isn't until tomorrow night Andy"

The cashier look puzzled. " Haley you invited me for dinner tonight. Remember?"

Haley busted out laughing " Oh yeah, Im sorry Andy my heads been-" Haley stood thinking of a word

"Out of place? Crazy?Elsewhere?" I suggested. Haley look at me,giving me a fake smile.

" Why thank you Brooke"

I smiled sweetly "Oh no problem" I laughed.

"Andy this is my sister Brooke, she came into town for ...well for me"

Andy look at me with aw" Wow this is your sister?"

"Can you hurry please" A lady complained in line.

Andy the cashier bagged up our stuff and Haley handed him the money.

"Well see you tonight Haley , you too Brooke" I smiled.

We started to leave just as Andy yelled "Oh Haley tell Nathan I'll bring back his tools tonight"

I stop dead in my tracks. I look at my sister in disbelief.

" Nathan? As in Nathan Scott?" She nodded her head yes.

" As in your husband to be?" she nodded again. I shook my head and walked ahead of my sister.

" Brooke please don't do this, this is why I didn't want to tell you"

I stopped " That's not why I am mad Haley, It's the fact that you've been keeping this a secret for how long? I don't understand why you keep it from me when you know that I was eventually going to meet him. What exactly was your plan?" I awaited for an answer.

Haley threw her hands up in the air " I don't know ok! I just ...I didn't know what to do in this situation"

"There's nothing to it hales" I frowned.

" It's just I know Lucas is a touchy subject for you and Nathan is his brother--"

"What happen ten years ago doesn't matter anymore Haley, I'm over it" I smiled and leaned in giving my sister a hug. " Now come on let me see my future brother-in-law"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We drop off the food at the house than we went to the docks where apparently Nathan and his buddies were at. However once we got there, Haley saw some of her girlfriends which she didn't like at all because some of them had crushes on Nathan.

"You don't know how much I am going to dread this, the girls are going to gush all over you?" Haley opened her car door.

"Why is that?" I ask wondering getting out of the car and shutting it.

My sister replied by saying "Brooke your gorgeous, and plus your someone who is new and fresh. I also talk to them about how great you are so basically I gush about you"

I hugged my sister "Aww you gush about me" I teased " Well hales I totally gush about you to my friends,they really want to meet you as soon as possible. They want to hear that beautiful voice of yours" I eenthusiastically told her.

Haley groaned when we started walking"Don't remind me about singing. Nathan wants me to sing at the wedding"

I look at her confused "I thought you loved singing?"

"I do, don't get me wrong but singing in front of whole bunch of people that you know is nervracking."

"What are you talking about?You use to love that attention"

"Ah yeah when I was a teenager Brooke, I'm an adult now" She said proudly

"Well excuse me Ms. Thing, I still see the child ness in you" I stuck my tongue out at her.

She smiled and stuck out her tongue "Look who still a kid herself" Haley laughed.

"Who's this women coming towards us?" I ask seeing a pretty women in high heels wearing shorts and a tank top."Why is she wearing high heels?" I whispered to my sister.

"She's a slut" Haley whispered back and smiled to the women who was coming towards us.

"Haley!" She waved "Oh my this must be your sister. Oh my,my,my your pretty. I bet all the boys drool over you." The women look at me up and down, I just laughed at my sister.

"Linda is Nathan here?" Haley ask.

"Of course your hunny bunny is here"

I cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well if you excuse me I need to get something out of my car by the way I love your hair." The women pointed at my hair "See I was thinking of having my hair linked by my shoulders like yours but I just don't know if I could pull it off"

"Okay then" Haley smile "See you around" Haley grab my arm and we continued walking.

"Hunny bunny huh?" I teased, trying to keep a straight face.

"Don't even start with the jokes"

We got to the docks and walked up the steps and saw the guys fishing.

"Nathan!" Haley called out. All the guys looked over at us. That's when I saw a familiar face and it wasn't Nathan's familiar face I saw, it was the other Scott brother.

"Haley!" Nathan came running picking up Haley into his arms, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Nathan looked about the same except the fact he looked more grown up. He looked over at me. Than back at Haley.

"Don't worry she knows, everything's fine" Haley reassure Nathan. He look back at me.

"Well are you going to hug your sister-in-law or just stare at her?" I asked putting a smile on his face.

"I don't know your pretty good to look at" He joked as Haley smack his chest. "Ouch" He flinched."I was kidding gosh" He rubbed his chest. Then he walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Good to see you Nathan"

"Good to see you too,Brooklyn"

I started to laugh."Wow Brooklyn. I haven't been called that in many years"

Nathan put his arms around Haley. "Really?No one calls you that anymore?"

I shook my head"Nope, thank goodness too. I kind of took control of my life once I turned 18"

"Hey I totally know how you feel once you guys left I took control of my life" Nathan said

"Yes you did, but you can tell her your amazing story some other time babe. We got to start dinner" Haley said looking up at him.

"It's already starting, everyone agreed on a BBQ"

Haley frown "Geez wish you people would tell me these things,I went to the store and everything, oh yeah Andy will bring--"

"Yeah the tools, but I highly doubt that. He always forgets"

As Haley and Nathan talked. I could see Lucas's eyes darting back and forth to me and the water. He look really good, what am I kidding he look Freakin Gorgeous!Beyond gorgeous. He was hott! He was wearing jeans and a denim shirt. On the top few of the buttons were unbutton. This time he actually had hair on his head, perfect link too, short but stylish.And he seemed to has a slight beard on his face.

"Everybody start getting ready for the BBQ" Nathan said giving the cue to his friends that it was time to leave the dock.

"Where are we having it babe?"Haley ask Nathan.

"Right down there by the beach" Nathan replied gathering all his things.

Everybody started to leave, all who was left on the dock was Haley,Myself,Nathan,Lucas who was at the very end of the dock with some other guy.

Nathan finally gathered his things "You girls ready to go and party!" He laughed

Haley gave Nathan a weird expression "Don't do that"

"Do what?" Nathan ask Haley.

"What you just did" Haley grab a bag from him.

"Which was what?" Nathan ask Haley because he obviously didn't get what Haley was saying.

"What you just did,acting like an idiot" She said though her teeth.

I laughed "My gosh you guys are really like a married couple" I took the bag from my sister. "I'll put this in the car as you two continued arguing about absolutely nothing"

"Wait Brooke let me come with you" Haley said giving Nathan a evil look as he looked completely lost.

Haley and I walk back to the car and put the stuff in the car. Then we started to walk towards the beach.

"So ah I should of told you that Lucas was here earlier" Haley look at the ground.

"It's fine. He looks really good though" I said causally

Haley smiled "Oh yeah,he's lookin pretty good for his age" She said.

We both laughed together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The BBQ was fun in its own way. Nathan's single friends wanted my number as the girls just hated me because I guess I'm considered pretty. I never considered myself ugly but never did I think I was beautiful. I thought of myself as normal looking, between the middle. Lucas kept his distance,he would look at me every once in a while but that was about it as it seemed he enjoyed his time joking around and laughing with friends. I left the area to go the bathroom which was by the docks, I assure Haley that I could find the bathroom on my own even if it was dark. After using the bathroom I decided that I didn't want to go back yet so I went to the docks and sat at the edged, dangling my legs over the water looking up at the stars in the sky.

"Hello stranger" A startling voice said behind me. I looked back and it was Lucas. He moved forward and sat down next to me. I smiled at him as he looked at me.

"So why is it your out here?" He ask

"I needed to breathe" I replied. "Why is it your out here?" I asked

"I needed a breather too. Those people can be overwhelming sometimes"

I acted like I was shocked "Really? I wouldn't have notice" I said sarcastically. He shook his head laughing.

"I know right?" He joked.

"Well um..I should be probably start heading back before Haley has a freak attack" I said getting up.

"Yeah" I head him say

I started walking away as he stayed there sitting.

"Hey!" He called out. I turned around.

He looked at me "Thank you" He said sincerely. I looked at him confused. "You saved me from going the wrong direction in life" He look so cute as he said that. My heart longed for him so much. But I just gave him a warm smiled and said.

"Your welcome" And left the docks and headed back to the beach.

**Reviews please thanks! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you remember the first chapter i hinted the ten years later thing.**


	19. An: Please Read

**Hello all readers! I'm am so sorry for the long wait for my next chapter and yet again, its been almost a year since I last wrote. I'm so sorry. 2008 was a busy year for me. I had to focus on school really hard, so I didn't have a lot of time to write. I definitely want to finish this story, however I am having a hard time because I have a writers block. Please don't give up on the story, I will try everything to end this story for you guys. It's really crazy that I started this story when I was 16 and now I am going to be 19 soon. If you guys have questions or input about the story , please tell. Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing it.**


	20. I Miss U

Last night, I had a blast. Actually, it was more like a blast from the past and it made my head hurt. All my feelings that I block off when I was seventeen, is slowly making its way back to me. I hate the affect Lucas has on me, it isn't fair. I'm sure he is isn't affected by my presents but then I don't really know that. His words last night, were sweet and sincere. To know that I did have something to do with his life the way it is now, pleased me well. Though I don't remember ever helping him out. I remember him helping me, changing me, in ways I thought I would never be. Last night it should of been me saying thank you to him. Thanking him for saving me from going the wrong direction in life.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Can you please get the door,someone is knocking"

Hmm that's weird, I didn't hear anyone knocking on the door. I must of been so into my thoughts that I ignore any background noise. Unwilling, I got up from my bed,still in my PJ's with my hair up in a messy bun. Quickly, I ran down the stairs and opened the door. There stood Nathan handsomely dressed with a bouquet of flowers in hand. I imagine the flowers are for Haley.

"Flowers Nathan, aw you shouldn't have. Your with my sister remember" I joked.

Nathan looked down at the flowers and laugh a little "Ha ha very funny Brooke" he stepped in."By the way what took you so long to answer the door? I felt like I was waiting about three minutes out there"

" Well.." I started to say while shutting the door. However,a firm hand stop the door before I could shut it.

" Trying to shut the door on me?" Lucas smirked, as for me, I had probably a weird expression on my face that I wouldn't even know what to identified it as. Perhaps maybe, it was a shocked expression. Lucas is standing in front of me looking fantastic.

"No...no,no,no, I'm sorry. I thought Nathan here was alone"

"Ah huh" Lucas nodded his head slowly . He then step in the house following Nathan into the kitchen. I slowly closed the door watching them.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask walking into the kitchen.

"Haley wanted us to go shopping for the wedding and boy am I excited" Nathan said sarcastically.

"Dude, don't pretend that you don't like shopping. Everyone in this town, knows you do" Lucas casually teased him. Then Lucas winked at me, for reasons I have no clue of. Instead of showing a confused expression, I forced a smile.

Awkwardness filled the kitchen room. None of us didn't say anything. Nathan and Lucas both stared at each other intensely, with significant meaning behind it. Their eyes were doing the talking, not their mouths. I assume it has to do something with me. Gosh, I should stop right there, just because I'm in the room doesn't mean their stares to each other is the reason because of me. Maybe Nathan enjoyed shopping and didn't want anyone to know his little secret. Another reason could be that Nathan found Lucas annoying right now. Whatever reason is it, I'll never know, unless Nathan tells Haley and Haley tells me. Speaking of Haley, she walked into the kitchen and gave Nathan a soft sweet kiss.

" Brooke! I need you to go to this wonderful bakery today" _Wonderful?_ What is with her word choice?

" With you guys or what?" I pointed at her,then at me "I'm confused what's going on today"

Haley rolled her eyes which, I can't believe she did that " I assume Nathan already told you what we're doing" Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist.

I nodded my head "Yeah, he did. So where is this ...oh so wonderful bakery?"

" It's by the hair salon" Haley said. Yeah right like I know where that is. Did Haley forget I never been in this town before.

" Haley--" I started to say but I was cut off by Lucas.

" I'll show you Brooke" Lucas shrugged as he said that.

Excitedly Nathan said "Hey that's a good idea. You know what we need and what we're looking for"

Haley gave Nathan a disappointing look. He mouthed "What" to her and she stomped away towards the front door. Nathan looked at us while pointing at the direction Haley went.

"Did you guys see that? What the hell did I do wrong?"

I busted out laughing "Oh! You two ...are hilarious" I said in between laughs.

Nathan frown ,following where his bride to be stomped away to. Lucas and I followed.

" Ah see you guys" and with that Nathan closed the door leaving Lucas alone with me. We stood there, not knowing what to do, until Lucas clapped his hands together then rubbing them together.

" So" he looked down at me "Nice pajamas"

I was about to laugh, until I realized I was still in my pajamas. How embarrassing! Not only am I in my pajamas but I'm wearing them in front of someone I haven't seen in years.

"Are you planning on going to the bakery in those?" He asked in a cocky tone.

I placed my hands on my hips " Well, I planned to wear this out but since you have a problem with it.." Lucas smirked "I'll go change" I said starting to head up the stairs but stopped when Lucas spoke.

" The only problem I have is that guys wont be able to take their eyes off of you" he placed his hands in his pocket. "We don't want a riot now, do we?" Oh boy! He is going to kill me today with his words.

"No, we don't want that" I smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------

I did pretty darn good at getting ready. It only took me exactly twenty-five minutes. I brush my teeth, change my clothes, wearing jeans and a plain blue shirt. With that I put a light jacket on, and my shoes. My hair I just left in a messy bun, what can I say, it actually looks good on me. Before I knew it, I was sitting in my own car but Lucas was driving since he knew where this bakery is at.

" Is this bakery wonderful like my sister said it is?"

Lucas tilted his head to the side thinking about if he agreed or disagreed with my sister.

" It's nothing special, lets just put it at that"

He then cleared his throat and shifted in the seat slightly " You look nice today" he kept his eyes on the road.

I nodded my head "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself"

He laughed "Don't be so modest"

"I'm not being modest" I defended myself.

"Oh it's ok Brooke"

"Pss I think your taking about yourself "

"Oh! Do you now?" he looked at me.

"Yes" I said in a matter of fact.

"Can I be straight forward with you and tell you something?" he asked seriously.

"Please do tell" I said looking at him.

"I missed you" he said sincerely.

I smiled at him " I know"

**An: Sooo I know it's short but at least it's something. Sorry if there is errors in my story I had to one to check it and I try to do it myself but ya know how it is...my mind is faster than my typing. I want to thank the people who message me. Please review and be honest. Thanks!**


End file.
